The 'Princess' and the Hero
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: In a cursed Russian Kingdom, two North American rulers/brothers come to kill Winter and save the princess and fall in love! Even if the 'princess' isn't exactly what one suspected... RusUS, Prunada, maybe other pairings, co written by akuoni!
1. Chapter 1

The knight shivered as he drew his coat tighter about him, wishing that the lands were not so cold, but he had to be here. This was the realm of the ice princess. A person whose heart was as frozen as the lands she ruled. And the only way to break the spell was to defeat the evil sorcerer, the General of her army.

The knight knew that man. And despite the fact he knew that he would probably lose to that terrible sorcerer, he could not help his heroic nature that insisted he try. He gritted his teeth and glanced at his companions. The coyote grinned impishly at him, even if he shivered as well, while the polar bear just ambled along. The knight scowled and simply pulled his coat even tighter.

"Pebon took a new name Matuau." He said angrily, the Coyote nodded and sent a glance his way. "Oh come on Matuau, you are used to this weather. And why are you using my pelt? Where is yours?"

The coyote shrugged and bared his teeth, blue-violet eyes glinting cheerfully. The knight laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "_OH_... Right... I kinda spilled jam all over it huh? Well, no matter~ I, the Head Knight of the Kingdom of America, Lord Alfred F. Jones, shall save the Princess and you, the Shapeshifter of the Kingdom of Canada, Prince Matthew Williams shall be my side-kick~"

The Canadian Prince frowned at the Lord Alfred's behavior and sighed. "And as a 'sidekick', I think you should give up this foolish adventure and go back to the Kingdom. You imagine Lord Arthur's face if he finds out you've gone and killed yourself for a path to defeat some sorcerer?", the shapeshifter asked rather troubled, "I imagine he'd bring you back only to yell and kill you again!"

"Oh, please, Mattie! I've been in this Hero business for awhile! Besides, your lands are affected as well! If we don't kill the sorcerer and save the princess, then your summer may not return, either!", the American ruler defended.

The Canadian could only sigh once more as he goes on to follow Lord Alfred's lead. The two walked couple of minutes of what seemed like random circling before Prince Matthew looked at Lord Alfred's confused face.

"You forgot how to read the map again... didn't you?" Matthew asked bluntly.

Alfred could only frown deeper as he starts turning the map in every direction before finally giving up and passing the paper to Matthew.

"Can you figure it out? I swear it's not in English! It's a stupid map, really!"

As Matthew takes the map he wonders how he ever got caught up in this mess. "That's because it's written in French, Alfred. Why couldn't you say we were lost from the start?!" Matthew says bothered.

"I knew that!" He grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head again. This was going to take a while. Even when he COULD read the stupid things he got lost easily. But that was why he had Matthew~ The shapeshifter was an awesome tracker and was always able to-

"I can't tell where we are..." the annoyed shifter deadpanned angrily. Not only were they lost, but in a snowfall which killed any scent path and without any visible markers for miles around. When they got out of this, Alfred wasn't going to have to worry about Lord Arthur so much as he would have to worry about Matthew killing him with his staff. He sighed, folding the map and handing it back to the shellshocked knight, "Let's just keep going. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a road or something."

He started off, leaving Alfred where he stood. After a few moments, Alfred managed to get a hold of himself and followed, yelling for Matthew to wait for him.

"Seriously, Mattie! What good's a side-kick if they can't help a hero out once and awhile?" The knight-head complains. "Once we kill the sorcerer, I am so calling the princess, now! I was going to be nice and let you have a shot at her but now I'm totally going to make her fall in love with me instead!" Alfred boasted, "I hear she's a real babe, too! Like, huge rack or something and nice and tall! She'll totally love me!"

Matthew could only kick the armored knight for his ridiculous claims and smirked. "Oh? Well that's good. From what I hear, 'She' is a giant with a disgustingly big nose and a demented, sadistic smile. I bet 'She' would rather beat you with a pipe and set the body on fire with vodka than even thank you..." Matthew teased knowingly.

Alfred pouted at his brother's cruel words and continued on. "Nuh-uh! I even hear there's a pretty albino servant you could totally hook up with! I get the beautiful princess and you can have the normal servant lady! It's perfect!" the honey blond exclaims pumping a fist in the air.

Matthew shakes his head and wondered exactly how well his brother was listening to those rumors. "Whatever, Al. There's not even a reason to begin disagreeing with you and ARGH! You stupid idiot! You got us lost to a point I seriously don't know where we are!" The younger ruler yelled.

Alfred only smirked his cocky grin and chuckled. "Oh? Well look a bit over yonder, I doth think that thine eyes 'ave spotted me a castle of sorts!" Alfred explained as he points to the eerie and large castle ahead. "I believe my awesome map skills got us to the castle, right? Right!"

Matthew just rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be related to such a moron again? They had to look alike... but whereas Alfred could only change into a coyote, Matthew could transform into anything he could get the skin of. A fact Alfred was secretly jealous of. But he was much stronger than Matthew, so it evened out... sort of.

----

"Hey~" the silver-haired knight called from the window he was sitting at, not bothering to look at the man he was addressing, "Your lordship~ Sere's some guys out sere. Vant me ta go kill sem for you?"

He hated being just a servant to the guy, but Prince Ivan had a pact with the Winter spirit. No one knew exactly what the pact was, but it didn't seem good for anyone but Ivan. General Winter was a nasty person to cross, and the silver-haired knight made sure he stayed well away from the creature. And made sure that the Spirit and the Prince had no reason to summon his younger brother.

----

Matthew pulled Alfred and walked more carefully closer toward the castle. Neither knew what to truly expect, and were both on guard as they began approaching the entrance. Everything seemed too easy so far.

Within moments a tall and handsome silver-haired knight appeared before the duo with piercing red eyes and the look of no good on his face.

"Hey! I suggest you leave this castle now, or die a slow and painful death at my Master's orders!"

Alfred puffed up indignantly at the strangers tone. How dare he talk to a powerful knight and a prince like that? His hackles raised and he opened his mouth to snap at him. Matthew quickly slapped a hand over his mouth before he did something stupid like kill they guy who was just trying to do his job... or get killed by the guy, either one would send Lord Arthur into a foaming wrath.

"Let ME do the talking," he hissed warningly in his brother's ear. Alfred nodded sulkily and licked His brother's hand. Matthew grimaced and wiped the spit on his brother's coat before turning and looking at the knight. He inclined his head respectfully towards him while Alfred merely crossed his arms and looked away, Matthew sighed at how childish Alfred was.

" Good knight, My traveling companions and I are lost. We only wish to seek shelter for the night and to get our bearings. We are searching for the castle of General Winter. This brave knight wishes to do battle with the man to win the hand of... The ..." He trailed off as a fit giggles burst forth.

He couldn't help it, his brother was kind of oblivious, but to not know that the princess was really a prince? Come on! Even The Elder King of Italy knew about it, though he was more interested in finding the missing younger king who had disappeared several years ago.

The silver haired man smirked as he walked up to Matthew cockily to place a lustful kiss on his hand. The silverette licked his lips and leaned in closer to the poor wavy haired blond and introduced himself.

"Ah. Well then, dearest traveler, you may come right on in. My name's Gilbert. You, though, cutie, can call me Gil and I'm the serva- I mean totally awesome care taker of this castle and it seems like you've found yourself in the right place... I would love you to join us, company hasn't come... in a long while. Sad that they miss out on the totally awesome me, right?!" He says seductively into Matthew's ear.

Alfred shuddered at someone trying to make moves on his brother. Seriously... His _BROTHER_?! By a guy no less! And seriously! This guy was hitting on an enemy!

Alfred quickly drew out his sword and ran up to thrust it in the albino looking man's side but was stopped by another blade. The damned albino was holding Matthew in front of himself like a fucking shield!

"You bastard! Let Mattie go!" Alfred yelled not attempting another attack with Matthew in such a dangerous spot.

"Oh? So Mattie's your name, huh? It's kinda cute. It fits ya, even though it's not NEAR as awesome as Gilbert!" he said cockily as he pulled Mathew closer to the point of cutting of the poor boy's oxygen off. "I'd like to be moanin' that name tonight. How 'bout it? I kidnap you and we ditch the loser brother?"

Alfred broke past his logic point and went at Gilbert with all new force before the albino just moved away.

"Damn, dude! I have your sexy brother and everything! Look, I'll be taking him with me, now. You don't have a shot at getting him back, either. No one ever gets to leave until Master says so. If you still want to fight General Winter even though you lost a strong ally and you're bound to die, come save us. We need you..." Gilbert warned before running back to his hidden room.

Alfred howled in outrage and attempted to follow the silver-haired knight. Once he got his hands on that guy he was going to be dead meat! He charged into the castle, holding his massive bastard sword like a bat. Who cared what 'the master' wanted, no one harassed Alfred's brother and got away with it. At least, not without some major repercussions.

It didn't take him long at all to become hopelessly lost in the winding passageways. He kicked a wall, frustration making him twist his face into a pout as he yelled again, his voice echoing loudly in the seemingly empty stone. "Damnit! face me like a man you coward!" He panted heavily from a mixture of anger and tiredness as he continued running around, unaware of the amused regard of the dark-shinned man idly smoking a scented cigar. The dark skinned man shook his head in amusement as he faded back into his enclave, sure that the loud-mouthed teen would be taken care of by the Master... or by the General.

---

Meanwhile, Poor Matthew was in the hands of the psychopathic Silver-haired knight. In his room. On his bed. And when did that guy have time to tie him up?! He sulked, staring at Gilbert as he jabbered on enthusiastically. At his side sat his decidedly unhelpful animal... Kuma...Kuma.... Kuma-something He'd remember it eventually. Either way, all the animal did when he asked it to help him was ask who he was.

"DAMNIT KIRUMAJI!" he yelled at the bear, "I'm MATTHEW! You know, The guy who FEEDS you!"

"Never heard of him," it said calmly, flicking an ear and curling up next to him as he fell into a gloomy pit of despair.

Matthew would have face palmed at the bear's forgetfulness if not for the constricting ties around his wrists. Wiggling around a bit and changing the shape of his hands, he managed to get the rope off while his kidnapper has his back towards him ranting. Like an animal, Matthew charged at the knight in the form of a wolf but was dodged and pinned down.

"If you wanted me, you could have just said so, Mattie. I put you on the bed for a reason. The awesome me doesn't normally do floor sex, but..." Gilbert trails off with a wide smirk as he looked fondly at his captive.

There must have been something sickly funny about pinning poor Matthew down to the cold floor because Gilbert was smirking like a maniac as he cocked his sideways a bit. A smirk growing ever-wider. He rested his head in the blond's neck and sucked. The albino kissed and bit down as he kept the poor victim's hands at bay to leave undisturbed love marks.

Matthew shuddered as the bites stopped and was mentally cursing himself for not struggling more and being affected so easily, the blush on his face reddening by the minute. Slowly, the hands let go and Matthew saw the cold purple eyes behind Gilbert and felt like he was truly going to die.

----

Alfred stared darkly at the tanned man in front of him and sneered. "Look, if you're not the General or the damned albino freak, move out of my way! I got no time for you!" Alfred hissed venomously.

The tanned man smirked as he followed the blond's orders. "Oh, I'll definitely not interfere, fool. My master would like to ripe your limbs off piece off slowly himself. Don't worry, though. You'll see me again as I watch a pompous idiot like you suffer." he threatened sadistically as he suddenly vanished.

Alfred cursed himself and all the freaks in it as he went bashing more room doors open. _'Damn it, Mattie! The hell are you?!'_

----

"Who is this, Comrade Gilbert?" the deceptively soft tones of the man seemed almost childish, if not for the miasma of displeasure that seemed to ooze out of him in dark waves. When he gave the albino permission, he had intended for the man to kill the intruders, not leave one running around the mansion screaming bloody murder while molesting the other. He sighed and looked almost apologetic, "I am supposed to think it is a blessing to have the former prince of Prussia working for me... I should have taken your young Brother instead. He is much more obedient, da?"

He was distracted by an approaching sound. Bangs steadily growing closer as well as yells that were growing increasingly familiar, much to the man's annoyance. Whoever was approaching was going to be suitably punished. Maybe by being beaten with a metal pipe until he died. Even if that seemed like a bit of a mercy. The guy sounded really quite annoying. He was probably fat and useless... unlike the little shapeshifter Gilbert had been molesting. Having a beastmaster working for him had its perks. He eyed Matthew appraisingly. The boy was practically shivering in terror. He shrugged.

Gilbert shuddered when the large man left and looked apologetically to Matthew."I... yeah. Look, don't mind him too much. If you do as he says and stay by me, you'll most likely be fine... As for me, well, trying to save your cute little ass might just get me beaten..." He muttered bitterly.

Matthew looked mildly shocked by the Albino's words and reached out a hand. For the first time, Matthew was able to feel how truly cold Gilbert seemed, how sad he looked. In a moment of confusion, the other words he could get out was a soft "I'm sorry."

Gilbert started to smile once again and laughed a little. "Naw, it's fine. It's my own fault. I just couldn't resist those eyes, y'know? Anyway, I need to be here and do this. If I didn't, Prince Ivan, or Master, would go after my brother. Trust me, I'm a lot less of a valuable person than West..." he smiled hurtfully.

Matthew could only nod and pet Prussia's head as he brought the other's face to his chest. "Just... why did you try save me? Is my brother... he'll die!" Matthew sobbed out.

The Prussian just lifts his head from the warm body and smiled. "Now I seriously doubt that, Mattie. Don't worry! I know he'll be okay! Otherwise I'd have taken him prisoner, too. I think there's something about that idiot - like a sun or something- that may be able to actually get us all out of here and kill General Winter!" Gilbert explained proudly.

Matthew just nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah, that stubborn idiot doesn't go down easy... Thanks, Gil..." Matthew said blushing slightly.

Ivan went around to the castle's lower floors to see a young and handsome blond knight kicking down anything that was in his path. The expression on his face was mixed with both fear, worry, and determination. And, as annoying as he may have seemed, Ivan stared at the creature curiously. It seemed as though his first thoughts of him were wrong.

Alfred felt another person and turned a head. The last thing he needed was another freak to show up, but, alas, it appeared a very large one just came out from the corner.

Annoyed, Alfred turned to the man and snapped, "Look, I really don't have time for you castle weirdos right now! I'm looking for my brother and I need to kill the General dude so either join me or draw out your weapon!"

The larger man giggled at the smaller man's reaction and smiled childishly. "Oh, come down. You do not truly think you can beat the best and most powerful sorcerer in all the lands, do you?" he asked innocently, pulling out a pipe

"Most powerful?" Alfred asked, looking him up and down critically. The guy was impressive, whoever he was. But he wasn't the guy Alfred was looking for, "You sure don't look like Pebon. I'm here to fight General Winter. Not his kid brother. So scootch along and go play plumber with that silver-haired jerk... And tell him to give me back my brother while you're at it." He added the last bit as an afterthought, unaware of the increasing miasma surrounding the purple-eyed man.

"You know what? Why not? I'm pissed off anyways. Let's do it," He growled and pulled his helm closed, the snarling mask painted with the face of his personal animal. He swung his sword idly with one hand, treating it like a toy dirk, while he pulled out the second sword. He didn't have as much finesse with his other hand, but he didn't need to. That was his hacking and slashing hand.

Ivan glared at the impudent knight in front of him, gripping his pipe tightly in anger. This was ridiculous... Not only was his knight canoodling with one of the intruders, but the other one was a total moron. What kind of idiot put a wolf on his helmet? Of course this guy did seem to be pretty up there in the idiot department. He sighed.

----

"You know, I think I have an idea of how you can thank me~" Gilbert purred, picking up Matthew... Despite the fact he was at least an inch shorter than the blond. He carried the Canadian over to the bed and dropped him onto the soft sheets, laying down next to him and curling up against him. "You have no idea how cold it gets. This is as close to spring as we get here. And the longer you stay, the colder you get. I can't stand it. But I can't go home. Prussia was destroyed years ago... It's a part of West's kingdom now."

The Canadian prince shuddered at the cool touch and groaned softly. The blond couldn't help the dark flush sweeping across his body. "A-ah!", he gasped out heatedly, "St-stop it, Gil! I... um... Please? I don't know what you're doing!" He commands shy, but firmly as a hand sneaked its way up his back.

"Shh. Don't worry, Mattie. I'm not going to do anything to you. Well, not if you don't totally want my awesomeness and beg for it, of course." The Prussian spoke gently despite the cocky words. "I just want to touch you a little. It's going to be rough later on so please just fall to sleep now. With any luck, your brother with be fine and free us soon."

Matthew only nodded lightly as he closed his eyes. He wondered how on earth his fool of a sibling could handle himself alone. It angered the blond somewhat he wasn't off with him. "Why... why can't we help him?!" he sobbed out with tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

Gilbert used his other hand to lovingly stroke Matthew's hair and smiled sadly. "Because... I just... don't want to see your beautiful body hurt. You fail to realize how powerful our General is. Please, whatever you tried to do would only distract Alfred. He manipulates his enemy's feelings like that. Taking him on is a one man show. Besides, I'm cursed to serve that bastard until the day he dies..." he explained kindly.

Matthew took the words to heart and snuggled into Gilbert's chest deeply as he let his tears flow. _'Please, God Al... Be okay...!'_

Maybe letting the kid use Gil as a personal body pillow was a bad idea... Nope. It was pretty damn sweet. Matthew was warm and oddly cuddly and smelled like maple syrup. Gilbert hugged him closer and inhaled slowly, taking in the scent, which made Matthew stiffen slightly, but he didn't do anything else. Something tickled his nose and he opened his eyes, not realizing he had shut them, and looked at the weird curly-cue sticking out of the teen's forehead. The knight reached up and began tugging on it lightly, trying to pull it out.

----

Alfred lay face-down from where he collapsed after his latest attempt at defeating that guy. This time had resulted in what should have been a skull-crushing blow to the head. If it weren't for the fact his favorite helm was enchanted, Alfred was sure he would have died many times over. As it was, he was pretty sure the room wasn't supposed to be fading in and out like that. He felt the vibrations of his opponent's approach and swing out weakly, brandishing his sword out of sheer pig-headed stubbornness. The reprimanding tap on his wrist made him drop the weapon, his hand withdrawing to press against his breastplate as he panted lowly.

"That was fun workout, da?" Said the Master as he stared at the intruder. It had been interesting to see the knight go from blustering and fairly useless to deadly serious and a threat. In fact, if it weren't for the defensive ice magic the master knew, Alfred had landed some pretty vicious and almost fatal attacks. The master smiled nastily, grabbing the helmeted head to peer at the intruder through the skull's eye-sockets. He was surprised at how Blue they were. Like a perfect midsummer's day sky. But his surprise didn't show as he chirped innocently at his new toy, "You lose comrade~"

Alfred looked deeply in the soft violet colored orbs staring at him. They certainly held some cruelty and evil in them... but it almost seemed as there was some poor child in there. Alfred felt as ready to try and kill his holder as opposed to hug him. It was then Alfred wondered if the purple-eyed giant was really doing this of his own free will or if he was like a damsel in distress, waiting for her knight to come.

Alas, the giant seemed to hold Alfred's head tighter and was positioning himself for a final blow. Alfred's eyes widened as he did what any desperate guy would do to another male as a last resort, knee his enemy in the groins. It wasn't the most brilliant plan or noble of attacks but it seemed to have worked in making the large enemy before him let go and wobble slightly.

Smiling cockily, the blond knight prepares his blade again and gets into another attack stance. "Oh? Maybe for you it is. I've barely begun!" he announces proudly at his opponent.

----

Matthew let out one of the most glorious moans ever to reach Gilbert's ears as he fiddle with the curly hair.

"A-aaaaaaaaaah! St-stop that, Gil! You'll rip it o-out!" The blond shapeshifter begged sensually.

Gilbert let go, but only out of shock, for a brief second. Really, hearing those sounds from the sexy beast laying on him was enough for him to go spiraling into desire. In reality, though, Gilbert was comfy with Canada just laying on him... But the ache in his pants was growing strong.

Matthew and Gilbert did what was not to be done and made eye contact. The very awkward, lustful, "take me now" sort of eye contact that actually made the Canadian Prince be the one to make the first move as he locked lips with the albino beneath him.

----

"Ublyudok..." He croaked out, pain evident in that angrily hissed word as he glared at the blue-eyed teen. He was simply going to knock out the brat and lock him up, but for that... He was going to die. Alfred looked at him blankly, but was ready for the attack that came on the heels of that odd word.

Almost. He cried out as the ice shard nicked his arm. He had deflected the worst of the damage away though, and that was all that mattered. He couldn't lose to this guy. Alfred was going to rescue his brother then kill General winter and save the princess. But first, this guy had to get out of the way!

----

Gilbert was surprised at the teen's forwardness, but there was no way he was going to bottom. Not a chance! While Matthew was distracted, he quickly looped the curl around his forefinger and tugged lightly. Matthew groaned into his mouth, the evidence of his reaction showing in the way he weakened enough for Gilbert to flip them over. Now that the younger male was below him... He had to figure out how to take him. The kid was a shifter, so doggy-style might be fun~ But Gilbert liked being looked at... Ah well. Maybe next time he'd do something different...~

But first. Time to get naked~

Gilbert began to nip down Matthew's neck and left small love marks as he made his way lower down to the Canadian's collar. Not liking the restricting clothing, the albino half ripped off the first part of Matthew's upper layer. He started with the light armor/pelt he had and followed with the thick shirt.

Once Gilbert saw the naked upper body of his new lover, his smirk grew ten-fold and he began to peck at a contrasting nub on the pale chest. Playing with the stub with his tongue, the mewls from the blond were starting to drive the albino crazy with lust and he cut the contact to remove his own clothing.

----

Alfred looked at the giant and started to feel something near petty as he noticed the still painful expression on his enemy's face. Desperate or not, it was a low blow. Literally. Alfred would be pissed off too if he had to deal with that in a fight.

But yet again, Alfred's sympathy was cut short at the continuous attacks. As much as he hated talking with enemies, he felt the need to try to converse with the childlike sadistic man.

"Hey! Why are you trying to attack me?! Sure, that was a low blow, but you can't have been this mad in the beginning of the fight! So, how 'bout it? Wanna help me defeat the General?!" he cried out hopefully.

"I vos not mad until you kneed me in the gonady, you prostofilya," he growled, brandishing his pipe with deadly accuracy. But to his ire, the teen managed to avoid being hurt as much as he should have. At the repeated mention of the General, Ivan let up slightly on the attack. He wondered why the blue-eyed boy seemed so intent on fighting General Winter when it was obvious he was from a kingdom the General barely touched.

"The General and I have made an agreement. He protects my lands and I allow his powers to lock the kingdom in eternal winter. It has benefited the both of us..."

----

Gilbert quickly shucked his heavy outer coat and the chain mail and leather jerkin, the clothes clinking and thumping as they hit the ground, before returning to his cute prince. He ran his tongue around a nipple again before biting lightly and tugging on it. But that wasn't his entire focus...

Matthew yelped at the bite, though it wasn't painful, and tried to push Gilbert off. But the knight was like a rock, completely immovable. Matthew blushed as he felt a hand trail down his bare chest, sliding across his stomach and towards a very... intimate place. He squeaked as Gilbert seized his belt, ripping it off and yanking the soft breeches down to leave the poor innocent prince completely unclothed.

"Du bist so schön," Gilbert purred, stroking the ever-brilliant lock of hair that left Matthew putty in his hands. He idly wondered if Matthew's brother had that curl too, but dismissed that thought in favor of the boy in front of him. He had to know if Matthew was already bound to a Beast master. And if so, who...

"Have you ever done this before Matthew? Have you ever joined with another?"

Matthew found his flush deepening even still and moaned at the wanted touches. "N-nooo~ I-I've not t-tried this... ah! With anyone!" the poor virgin prince confessed timidly.

Gilbert found himself very pleased with the response but still had the curiosity nagging in his groin. Poor albino needed the blond and needed him now. He needed to prove the words true and needed to take the man's last piece of innocence.

With skilled hands, Gilbert slipped a hand around the other's throbbing member and gave a light squeeze. Everything was just turning him on more as his dear prince moaned even more beautifully. The begging making the arousal in his own pants tighter and tighter, until he literally found himself ripping the constricting pants off with his free hand.

Matthew went slightly wipe eyed at the newly shown skin and gasped at the other 'five meters' worth of manhood. Feebly, the innocent blond began protest and rejected the idea of such a great length being able to fit inside him... But he hushed up once he felt the knight's skilled tongue tracing over his most sensitive region.

----

Alfred gave the man before him a 'what the hell' look and tsk'd. "Look, that may seem like a fine and dandy reason on the front, but seriously, dude! Have you _seen_ your outside? I'm starting to believe there's truly nothing here. That this land is a true wasteland. No offense, but _c'mon_! Look at the way you control yourself! There's no reason for this! You can protect your kingdom all on your own! You seem like you'd be a kinda swell guy if you know, you didn't try to kill people... How 'bout it, Mr...?" The stubborn knight trails off with an extended hand hoping for one in return and a name.

"I am Vanya, but outsiders call me the Ice Prince of Russia." He commented softly, despite the fact that Alfred seemed to have no idea who he was and that pissed him off a lot. This brat entered his kingdom in search of his General and didn't have the decency to make sure of whom the ruler was? He scowled, "And General Winter helped me drive off those that attempted to invade. My kingdom is the largest in the world. That is why people want it. I first met him when the king of the Mongol kingdom invaded my lands and held me captive. I was barely more than an infant."

Alfred winced at the icy tone of the Prince. Because of his stunning lack of geographical knowledge, he had not known how big Russia really was. And since all he knew was his own kingdom's history, this story was news to him. He shuddered; thankful he was from a Democracy like Heracles. Their royalty were figureheads, though they could run for ruler-ship if they desired, but they were often more interested in protecting then leading.

----

Gilbert pulled away to look at his prize. The poor boy was completely at his mercy and he intended to make this an unforgettable experience. But to do that... He needed Lubrication. Without that it would hurt like a bitch. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled open a drawer in search of the small bottle of oil. After a moment he sat back looking annoyed and confused. He was sure he put it in there... So where did it go?

"One second bitte~" he said, getting up to check the drawer more thoroughly. After a moment he shut the drawer and looked at Matthew apologetically, "schiesse... I can't find it... guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way Mein Vöglein."

"Wait..." Matthew was already apprehensive, but to hear Gilbert say 'Old fashioned way' in such a carefree manner... He really began to feel nervous, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Just lay back and let the awesome me take care of you Schön~" was the reply as Gilbert came back to his vital area. The former Prince put his fingers in his mouth slicking them for the job they had to do to prepare the shifter for Gilbert's soon to be very thorough invasion.

----

Alfred brought a small smile to his lips at the giant's words._ 'Vanya, huh. Sounds familiar... Like... from a fairytale... about ice princesses and heroes and knights and crap. It suites him.' _the ignorant blond thought contently. _'He doesn't even seem so bad.'_

Alfred retracted his hand thinking this 'Vanya' in front of him was going to meet it and spoke up once again. "Well, Mister Vanya, it's nice to think that you have protection but it's not affecting just you. So much of my dear brother's lands have been hit and... well.., really have you met my brother? Dear boy's lands very large- almost as big as yours, but trust me when I say he doesn't need this constant cold. Everyone, self included sadly, tends to forget him. But anyway! Please. Stop doing this. Let me destroy the General so the lands can be strong again! A constant Winter may seem strong but it can only ever make a nation's heart weak." Alfred scratched his head looking for the best way to continue and reaches for his sword as he holds it loosely in his hands. "Look, the point is, if you, as a prince of this land, doesn't wish to see the best path for your people, than I will defeat you and do it myself. I don't want to have to do it alone, Vanya, but if you oppose, I'm going to have to save you, Mattie, this kingdom, and the princess!" Alfred said speaking out heroically as he got into a better fighting position.

"There is no need to interact with outsiders. Only my lands and my people." Ivan spoke without any emotive inflection to his tone. The general was all that was needed. His people were strong. They learned to deal with the eternal ice and snow. Or they died. That was the way that General said his people were to learn to endure and to become powerful enough to take away the emptiness, "And my people are strong. And they are as many as the drops of snow. I am not about to let things weaken because of some strange dislike you have for the General"

"Hey wait! I- Whoah!" Alfred barely managed to duck as the pipe aimed for his head slammed into the wall behind him. _'What is this guy's problem?!' _he mentally shrieked as he dodged and parried the crippling blows. He opened his mouth to try and reason with the guy, but Ivan continued to speak while still attacking.

"I do not need to be saved pridurok." he hissed icily, "Nor do my sisters. They have their own kingdoms to run. They did not like my General and He did not like them. I am alone except for Gilbert and General Winter. And I am happy that way."

Alfred gave Vanya saddened look as went to attack mode with the Russian. If the Prince wouldn't hear reason, he'd just have to show him!

"Okay, fine! But I assure you, this doesn't always mean the best for your people. Strength is empty if a person has nothing to fight for! Tell me, what do you truly fight for, Vanya!" the knight cried as he went in for another attack.

"I fight for my people. This is my land. And I will not see it fall!" the Russian giant swung wildly, anger making him lose focus as he attacked the teen. "I need the General! He is always here to protect my lands. He should have kept you out! You should never have found this place!"

Alfred was getting tired of this. Vanya seemed to be getting stronger, the blows he had to parry were making his arms shake with pain and fatigue. There had to be a way to make him calm down or something. But this guy was obsessed with being alone... or being safe. He wanted to protect his lands from everything. He was trying to be a hero too. But what he was doing wasn't heroic at all...

* * *

Ah! So thank you all so much for reading until the end of chapter one! Should you all like it then please thank Miss **akuoni** who is my lovely co-writer! Thankfulness that can be showed in the form of reviews and comments~! Please? Think about it! You can make two people happy with one review~ doesn't that seem nice?


	2. Chapter 2

"I fight for my people. This is my land and I will not see it fall!" He swung wildly, anger making him lose focus as he attacked the teen. "I need the General! He is always here to protect my lands. He should have kept you out! You should never have found this place!"

Alfred was getting tired of this. Vanya seemed to be getting stronger, the blows he had to parry were making his arms shake with pain and fatigue. There had to be a way to make him calm down or something. But this guy was obsessed with being alone... or being safe. He wanted to protect his lands from everything. He was trying to be a hero too. But what he was doing wasn't heroic at all...

Alfred found dodging the attacks much easier with Vanya's unfocused mind and quickly grabbed a hold of his side, making sure any weapon and ability to struggle was gone. Surprisingly he found the embrace nice and a light flush forming as he felt the Russian's rippled muscles beneath the thick cloak. The only catch was that it was one of the coldest things he's ever felt that was still alive.

Vanya squirmed and grunted at Alfred's hold but was his mind was too fuzzy to break free. The damn knight was too warm. Everything he saw became hazy and whooshed around the more he fought. It's been what seemed like centuries to him since he's felt any form of warmth. The Russian Prince eventually went limp at the feeling and asked if Alfred could let him sit down.

Alfred found it weird how easily the powerful man gave in but gave in to the request and had them both sit down, his grip still firm. Even though it seemed strange, Alfred decided to take this opportunity to try and talk with his so-called enemy.

"So, Vanya, right? Why don't you just let people try to help you fight off enemies? I know I would. And my brother would, too. Well, he would if you let him have some of his lands free of Winter again. Please? I don't think anyone can stand it this damn Winter. The General's using protection as an excuse to own you! Please? There are other ways to defend yourself. Now, I like you, Vanya, I just don't like what you're doing. -A lot of people don't like what you're doing." Alfred pleaded carefully. 'Can't you see there are better options? Better help? Friends?', his bright blue eyes seemed to cry out when he gazed into the stormy purple ones.

'So blue... like summer sky...' Vanya stared at the knight holding him tightly in such a warm embrace. He couldn't believe how bright and alive the knight seemed. And how colorful. It was almost decadent how much color seemed to make up his appearance. Sunflower yellow. Summer sky blue. sun-kissed bronze. the knight was a child of the sun. And he would do anything to make this Sunchild his.

"If you agree to a promise..." he said softly, his plan already made. He would make this knight become a member of his castle. And with the other being bound body and soul to the Prussian, the knight would have little choice anyways, "I will send away the General forever. And I will free your brother's kingdom from Winter."

Alfred's eyes seemed to brighten up even more if possible. "R-really, Vanya?! What sort of promise? I'd be more than happy to agree if we can get rid of that damned General. Also, I don't mean send him away. He could easily do the same thing to someone else! We need to get rid of him and make sure he can't ever hurt anyone in some prison or something!" The young knight warns.

Vanya could only gaze at Alfred's sun-like expression and innocence. 'He came he... not planning to kill the General at all. This foolish knight... knows nothing.' Vanya realized. "Tell me knight, if I were to tell you no prison in the world could lock away The General, what would you do. Would you foolishly try to still lock him away and or would you do the necessary and kill him?" he asked expectantly.

Alfred puffed his cheeks and let out some air. "Th-that's not a fair question! I would invent a way or something! Besides, what would you do 'Mr. All-knowing'?!"

Vanya gave a sort of crooked smile and giggled. "I would kill him.", he deadpanned, "You do not know the General and you do not know how the world works, young knight. It is the only option if you want him to disappear. Also, giving me nicknames already? I'm afraid I've yet to even realize yours, podsolnechnik." The Russian smirked happily.

"Pod... sol... what now?" Alfred looked at him blankly at the nickname, unaware of the meaning. But from the look on Vanya's face... He had a feeling he should be insulted. He brushed the thought aside, though not without a mild glare of annoyance being shot at the Russian giant first, to focus on the rather drastic measures that Vanya planned on taking. He frowned looking up at him mulishly, "Never mind. I know how the world works Vanya. But that doesn't mean I should just sit by and let it remain that way. Someone has to keep things peaceful."

"Podsolnechnik~" Ivan repeated, smiling down at the smaller male. It suited him. And the flower was native to the knights lands too. He missed seeing them in his withered garden. But the lands were too cold to let his favorite bloom survive. And now he would make this human sunflower his. But first he had to fulfill his end. And make the knight see reason, "But How can you keep peace when you let ones like General live? Is easiest just to ensure they are no longer a threat."

"Easiest isn't always best," Alfred argued, "And everyone has some good in them. Even someone as twisted as the General. Winter is just as necessary as Summer. Too much of one or another is horrible. Sadiq and Gupta's lands in the South are corrupted by their Shaitan. Summer has to have a place when she cannot visit the lands of the North. And I am trapped in the center with neither summer nor winter, only eternal spring and autumn. By being here, your General is killing our lands. The North with frost, the south with heat, and the center with rain and storms."

Vanya gave Alfred a wary smile and pulled the knight in his wide chest. "You know, for an idiot, you can almost make a pretty good argument. Perhaps it is just in your stubborn blood, da?" he asked with a sort of creepy sweet tone.

Alfred huffed once more and tried pushing himself out of they other's grasp but only ended wasting good perfectly energy. "Sh-shut up you damned Russian bastard! You know it's the right thing to do! If you aren't going to help just let me go already!" Alfred complained as he made eye contact with his captor. 'His eyes are just so... beautiful. Damn him, he is not! I'll save the lands and princess by myself and I'll show all the bastards like him!' Alfred thinks annoyed with himself.

Vanya only tightened his grip in return and made sure to grab Alfred jaw to have their face directly in lined with each other. "But my dear podsolnechnik, I already agreed to help, so long as you make me a simple promise. Come now, just say yes, you know my help is the only way to victory." the larger male adds knowingly. "I would not want you to be hurt. You are mine, da?"

Alfred tried wiggling his head but only ended up in the same positions as before. A position he very deeply hated due to the fact he could feel the Russian's warm breath on his skin and his chapped, yet flush, lips only a mere millimeters away. "Sh-shut-up! No way I would agree to your help! Especially not under conditions I'm unaware of!" the honey blond retaliates.

"And I'm not yours!" he yelled hurriedly, seeing the smug look on the Russian's face. It was for naught though. The Russian held tighter, putting those bearlike limbs to good use as Alfred gasped for air. It wasn't fair! How did their positions get reversed like this? He struggled and pushed against the restricting limbs frantically in an attempt to free himself. A bird locked in a cage.

"Maybe not now... But you will be, Podsolnechnik~" Vanya purred threateningly into his ear. Alfred could feel color spotting his vision without precious air to fill his lungs. But As soon as he grew too weak to struggle, Vanya released the tight grip enough to bring him out of the near-unconscious state he had been falling into. Immediately he resumed his struggles, much to Vanya's amusement. He could feel the giggles rumbling in that barrel chest behind him as a massive hand clamped over his mouth and nose, "Don't worry Podsolnechnik~ Is only to make ju sleepy enough to be calm for dis."

Alfred felt his consciousness slip away as the larger began to squeeze once again. With barely any breath left he manages to struggle out a small sentence. "St-stop... please. Jus... tell m' wha y' wan..." the knight breaths out softly.

Vanya's smirk widens at his dear Hero starts to look like he's near fainting once more, but, once more, loosened his grip. Having pass out on him so soon would not be good. He must tell what exactly he needs of him. "Ju shall ve mine, da. Is not a bad deal. we shall become most powerful kingdom! Come, podsolnechnik, let us become one, da?" he spoke with another sweetly sickening smile as he pressed his and Alfred's lips together.

"N-no..." Alfred murmured weakly. His brain was fuzzy. Fogged by the mild asphyxiation. But he was pretty sure he wasn't gay. Well... Mostly sure. Okay he was bi. But that meant NOTHING! Especially since he was being coerced into agreeing. Which was definitely Not okay. At all. Even if Vanya was a really good kisser. And... Wait... DEFINITELY... NOT. AWESOME! "Mph!"

Vanya ignored the muffled protests as he molded their lips together, attempting to entice the teen into accepting the wordless invitation. It was rejected by a rather painful bite to the lips. But that was not a deterrent. Instead he bit harder, making blood swell to the surface to mix with their saliva. He smirked at the soft cry of pain, using it to invade that warm cavern, and pulled Alfred tighter to his body. The knight would not leave here without becoming his beforehand.

Alfred could feel his resolve dwindling as he felt his mouth being invaded by the Russian. "A-ah! St-op! Pl-please?" he mumbles quietly into the kiss. He wanted to fight back, really he did, but what point was there in struggling felt it just felt so GOOD!

Vanya could feel his knight submitting to him and began to lay him on the floor gently. His lips and tongue attacking the young ruler's lips and sucked on the bloody cavern's tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Vanya licks his lips and smiled sweetly at the body under him. "Ah, I see you do want me, da." he comments in more of a fact than a question.

Alfred regains his senses and breathing ability when he felt himself not being attacked and crushed only to shake his head madly and deny the claim. "Wh-what the hell! No way, you bastard! Th-that's so stupid! A hero like me would never want a perverted jerk like you!" the young knight denied whole-heartedly, still tasting the coppery blood in his mouth.

"Ah! But you seemed to enjoy so much~" Vanya purred, stroking the knight's cheek. He removed that awful helm, ignoring the knight's vehement protestations, and ran his gloved fingers through those bright strands. They slid through the soft leather like strands of the finest silk. Such rich colors... He tried to smooth down a hair that must have been disturbed by the sudden removal of the helmet.

"I di- Hey! No! No! Bad Russ- Wait! No! Don't tou-Ohhh...." Alfred's scattered protests were silenced by that sudden grip. He felt his breath quickening alongside his racing pulse, and flushed darkly. Even Arthur had not known about the effects of the brother's hairs. So how did this guy find it?! He clenched his teeth and fisted his hands as he reacted to the gentle touches on his cowlick, unaware that the Russian Prince merely wished to smooth it down.

"Ah? Was that a moan, podsolnechnika?" Vanya teased, tugging on the strand experimentally. It seemed the two brothers were more alike than he had thought. His smile widened evilly at the thought of making the American submit with the power of this lock of hair. Especially when it seemed to be a trait that both were affected by rather violently. He could have so much fun making the boy moan with more than just a simple touch, "It seems you are not being entirely truthful, da?"

Alfred turned his head away and struggled but found it all in vain as the Russian just kept playing with the strand. "St-stop it! Get off m-meee! Aaah!" Alfred begged moaning.

Vanya continued to ignore the knight and twirled the cowlick until he could visibly see the squirming American's arousal. "Oh, but if I stop, what shall happen to dis?" he giggled as a stray hand began to stroke the throbbing organ slowly. "would you really want me to stop, little Hero?" He whispered huskily into Alfred's ear and licking the lobe.

Alfred can feel the painful need stirring in his groin. His eyes were watering in desire and freely let out a long moan as Vanya stated to rub faster. "It-it'd mean nothing to m-me! I-I don't want t-to become one wi-with youuu!" he stuttered as Vanya kept toying with all the most sensitive places on his body.

"Oh?" He put on a falsely hurt expression as his gloved hand slipped out from under the fabric of the knight's breeches. He palmed the writhing prince roughly, making him buck his hips in desperation, "But you are so hard Podsolnechnik~ Would be most painful to move when you are like dis da? I would be very bad to leave such a problem for a brave hero to deal with alone... And besides... you are so needy. Anyone can come and take you and you would not be able to resist da?"

Alfred whimpered at the loss of contact, though he really REALLY didn't want to know then the giant had started doing that to his privates. He cursed his lack of girlfriends... Or even boyfriends at this point... Because then he might actually be able to resist if he had one. But no. Alfred was single. Painfully, agonizingly single. Oh what the heck. It's not like it would be_ that_ bad right?

One look at that face solidified the thought that Yes, yes it would... But did he really have a choice?

"Nnng! I-I can res-ist just fiiiii-NE!! What the he-hell?!" he exclaims realizing the larger male partially took off his pants and boxers and licked his sensitive head. 'God, why's it have to feel so good!? I- oh not there!- can't be doing this! I'm thinking for with the wrong head!'

Vanya was smirking the entire time he was touching and playing with his sunflower so intimately. 'He's giving in. He will be mine.' he thought as he feels the cock twitching a bit more. 'Ah, so I've barely touched him and he's ready to come? What a sensitive podsolnechkik...'

"A-ah! No! Get it out I'm go-going t-nyyaAHH!!" Alfred moans loudly as he finally climaxes in the Russian's mouth.

Feeling him get off his high, Alfred realized what he just did and knees the other as best he could in his position. "You...! You are such a sick bastard! Get away from me! There's no way I'm going to do or become anything with you-EVER!" he screeched trying to cover up a deep blush and fix his pants.

Ivan merely smiled and licked his lips. So sweet his little hero tasted. The knee had been mostly ineffective, but it still stung a bit where it connected. He watched with amusement as Alfred attempted to straighten himself out. He looked so cute with his face all red like that. Ivan wanted to see more of his cute little expressions. Especially that look of pure pleasure when he was coaxed so easily into completion. He may be a knight, but he was still young. And he didn't know how to resist. A wide smile graced Vanya's features. 'Perfect~'

Alfred was too busy trying to get his breeches back on and straighten himself out to notice the thoughts and growing sense of doom on the room. All he wanted to do was get away from this crazy prince, capture the General and save the princess. Not get molested by said crazy prince and-

"Whoah! Hey! No! NO! Bad! Don't touch that!" He screamed as He tried to shove away those massive hands creeping over him with dangerous intent. Vanya was not to be deterred though, and changed tactics. He reached up to that delightful little strand and stroked it slowly. Making Alfred moan as his face twisted into such a lovely expression of lust and anger and despair was almost as wonderful as the thought of being inside this Podsolnechnik. And he would not rest until Alfred was his.

Alfred felt himself getting turned on all over again as Vanya played with his hair. "N-nooo. Please, y-you alre-ready m-made me cum.. stop! I don't want you..." Alfred hadn't even gotten a chance to button the last button in his pants before Vanya's hand found its way way inside.

"Nyet. You've had you fun, but it would be selfish of you to hold back on me, da? I want you so much, Podsolnechnik..." The Russian whispered sweetly into Alfred's ear, sending a chill down the younger's spine. "We shall become one, da." He stated more than questioned.

Alfred had the looked of genuine fear as he hears the vow. Snapped out of it, he kicks Vanya passionately in the stomach. "NEVER! You HEARING me! I won't do it! You crazy, delusional psycho! Can't you see we're both men!?" he screeches, knowing it was a stupid question.

Vanya smiled, despite the throbbing pain in the kicked area. "Da, I can. I bet it just makes you all the tighter in what is surely a virgin hole..." Vanya commented, sliding a hand back down into Alfred's pants.

"NO! Stop!" Alfred screamed, eyes wide with very real fear as he shoved against the Icy Prince. He couldn't let Vanya do this. Especially since this was rape. Cause Alfred was definitely not willing. Not at all. Tears of despair gathered in his eyes. It was like pushing a brick wall. Completely useless. And Ivan's free hand stripped him of his only defence by capturing both hands in one move. They were pinned to the floor above him as he struggled. "No-no-no! Lemme go! I don't want this!"

"I'm sorry," Vanya said softly, as his questing hand found what it was looking for. It was indeed very tight. And the tense shifting body underneath him made it difficult to prepare for the rather large girth that was to be inserted into it. He apologized again as he inserted a finger, forcing past the muscle. He had forgotten to use something to lubricate it, but the beautiful look of pain on the knights face made up for it, "I'm sorry, podsolnechnik. Don't fight. It will get better. I promise."

Alfred panted shallowly as he tried to fight the intruder, tensing in an attempt to force it out. His eyes were screwed shut as he quivered in pain, refusing to cry. He gritted his teeth and struggled harder. No way he was making it easy. He didn't want it to get better, he wanted it to stop! He slitted his eyes at Vanya, shards of blue fire burning out at him with hatred and pain. They slid shut again as he gasped, back arching as pleasure shot through him suddenly.

Vanya gave a satisfied smirk as he saw Alfred curling in please from his touch. "I told you, it gets better, da? Here, I shall even make things go in smoother..." he replied as he began to insert his tongue in the filled crevice as well. Fingers and tongue all streching out the hole and trying to strike that same pleasure point every time.

Alfred groaned. It hurt like hell but the tongue's moist, cool saliva was making it feel nicer and easier and each trust in was hitting a spot inside him he never knew about. "A-ah! Stop it, please! I just don't want it! I just don't want to do it!" he cried out begging.

Vanya heard and ignored the pleas as he knew the American was too far into it to truly mean the words. He knew it was pleasurable for him now, even taking his other hand and pumping the boy.

Pulling his tongue and fingers out, the Icy Russian lined up his neglected shaft to the American's entrance. "Do not worry, podsolnechnik, I shall treat you gently at first." he soothed as he began to fill himself into the hole slowly, moaning at the wonderful heat and friction. "Ah, you feel so good, da. I love you, podsolnechnik." he confessed as he leaned down to capture Alfred's lips once again.

Gilbert leaned onto Matthew as he began to kiss him sweetly. "Love, this is going to feel weird, but I need to so everything's better for you, okay?" he spoke kindly as he inserted the first finger.

Matthew at the sudden feeling and squirmed. He knew that these things happened in sex, but he never imagined he'd be taking it from another male! It felt odd, but not unwanted. Matthew slipped out a soft moan as a second finger went in.

Stretching and searching Gilbert added the fingers in and thrusted in in different ways until his hit the spot he wanted, sending his lover to pure bliss. He smirked at the moans and stretched more inside. "Did you like that?" he asked smugly.

"Ah-ahh..." Matthew mewled and twitched, his arms coming up to rake dull nails over this dominant male's back in an attempt to get more of those wonderful feelings. He writhed under Gilbert, mewling and moaning more like a kitten than a powerful, if easily forgotten, leader. He looked up imploringly at Gilbert, his kiss-bruised lips parting, "Please... More... More..."

He didn't need another invitation. With a smirk he withdrew his fingers, slicked his arousal and lifted the teens legs to rest on his shoulders. He looked at Matthew, taking in the flushed cheeks, the fever-bright eyes clouded with lust, the breathless panting, and the mix of virginal fear and wanton desire on his face. He felt a twitch down below as the sight made him ache with want for his little shifter. But he had to go slow.

"Just relax..." he purred softly as he aligned himself with the prepared entrance. He looked up at the teen and pressed in slowly, watching for any discomfort.

Iiyaa!" Alfred cried out at the size filling him. It hurt with only a little saliva and hasty preparation to ease the passage of such a monster, but Ivan was true to his word. He waited for the teen to accept his intrusion, using that amazing little lock of hair to stroke the knight into submission. He couldn't believe the warmth inside his little sunflower knight. It was the most amazing thing and it was all his. With his free hand, he stroked the teens arousal slowly. He didn't want the teen to come too fast though... So he'd have to be careful.

He moved slowly, inching in until the young body had swallowed his entire length. He smiled languidly, amazed the teen had such a greedy body that it could take him in one try, even if it took a while. But he was even more amazed at being able to press against that pleasure spot simply by being sheathed in Alfred completely. The tearfully desperate look in the young knight's eyes told him all he needed to know. And his smile widened as the knight opened his mouth to speak. Words of acceptance perhaps?

"I... oh... mmm! I... hate you." he said as the tears began to build up in his eyes. Closing his eyes quickly, Alfred resisted the tears to fall. He wasn't going to cry! He hated this, he wanted it so much as he felt his body practically begging for more. It was one of the highest feelings of betrayal he's ever experienced and it was from his own body, no less.

It was easy to see by Vanya's face that that was NOT the answer he wanted and was tempted to just pound the once-virgin knight into oblivion but knew he made a vow the be gentle with the boy. Growling, he slid his length out and thrusted in firmly. Knowing he hit the spot by Alfred's face he smirked. "No, you are hating the fact that you are very much enjoying this act of sin and lust. You want me to pound into you hard, don't you. You want me to fuck you breathless. I can see it your eyes, knight. You are upset that instead of fighting off the bad guys, you let them take your virginity so willingly."

Another thrust in and Alfred moaned loudly, finally letting the tears fall. "A-aah! M-more! I hate this so much! Please don't stop! Bas-tard! Mmm!" there was no escaping it, the Russian felt amazing. The pain was almost completely gone as he began adjusting. Even though a part of him wanted the icy man to drop dead, he moaned more and loader as his most sensitive area was being attacked so sweetly.

Vanya knew it. He knew the knight wanted it and kept thrusting. "I want to speed up, love. May I?" he moaned sweetly as he kept his pace in both his thrust and his pumping.

That was another thing on how Alfred enjoyed/hated the Russian? He kept his word. He was treating him like a princess and actually tried to make it good. He wanted it to be rape, but no. He wanted it. He really did and it showed in every muscle of his body. That the tears were from tasting Heaven, not Hell.

Alfred opened his mouth and let out a sharp keen of pleasure, his mind slowly unraveling with the sensations rippling through him. He raised his hips and stared at the Russian Prince in desperation, unwilling to voice his assent. Unwilling to bend to his forced lover's will, and break the code he had bound himself to. He had been celibate out of the desire to follow in the footsteps of the first King of America. A man who had married once and never strayed.

Vanya waited. But other than that high sound of pleasure and desperation, the knight remained mute. He pouted, an annoyed sound issuing from him as he silently willed the stubborn knight to give in. He stroked the hair and the knights arousal. He was so careful to hit that spot within the knight. But Alfred still did not speak the words he wanted to hear. It was frustrating beyond belief. And Vanya was going to fix that.

"Comrade~" he whispered, his breath tickling the knight's ear, "If you stop struggling I will tell you where the 'Princess' is. I will help you defeat General Winter. I will tell you how to save your precious 'princess' from 'her' fate~" And he would inform the knight that his so-called 'Princess' was the one before him taking his virginity. Though... In hindsight... Maybe they should have done this particular act on a bed. It was the young knight's first time after all...

Alfred was barely able to process then words. When the slow realization hit, he gasped and opened his bleary eyes. "Y-you li-liar!" the stubborn knight panted out, doing his best to suppress any other sounds that sound like support.

Annoyed, Vanya bit the shell of Alfred's ear. "You... uh- fool! I'm giving you a chance to do the thing you came here for! That is, unless all you really wanted was to 'come'." Vanya snapped with an almost kind smile still on his face.

Alfred was shuddering as the words came out of those beautifully curved lips. He knew he had no reason to call the man above him a liar. He's seemingly been pretty honest, Alfred was just being stubborn.

At this point, Alfred didn't want to destroy the general. He didn't want any princess. Alfred was barely left with the will to help his brother, who, seemed awfully happy being kidnapped by that albino jerk. The knight would bet his entire royal fortune that Matthew was happily fucking or being fucked while he was left to be raped, no matter how much his body was really enjoying it.

Vanya wanted to screw the young knight so hard that the boy would forget his own name, but a promise was a promise. He growled angrily, wishing he had never made that promise. But he did. And now he was penetrating his little Podsolnechnik deeply, feeling that heat that was so rare in his lands. He groaned as he focused on the heat, his hands faltering with the pleasure.

Alfred couldn't stop the groan of disappointment when Ivan faltered. His eyes were shut, his face twisted in a grimace as he tried to think of something-anything really- to get out of this mess. His mind was a blank, and that thing Vanya was doing with his tongue to- his brain short-circuited. All his inhibitions and arguments against doing this... which had started becoming quite flimsy as of late... were metaphorically tossed out of the window as he cried out in helpless pleasure. _'Damn him for this...'_

"S-such a bastard! W-when are...-aah!- you going to speed up?!" Alfred barked out, not caring whether it was a sign of weakness or approval. Vanya was just going far to slow. The American wanted so much more, damn it all. He was over the readjusting period, now someone seriously needed to fuck him hard.

Vanya went slightly wide-eyed at the knight's new approval. It was a dream come true as Vanya fiercely thrusted inside, harder and deeper each time, each time hitting the same spot that made his Podsolnechnik go wilder.

Vanya was engulfed by a wild heat and pleasure unlike he's ever felt before as he became buried sweetly inside his lover. Yes, they must be lovers for something like this to feel so sinfully good. It was driving him made as he kept panted and moaning out to his knight with a thick Russian accent. "Ah! Podsolnechnik, podsolnechnik! It's wonderful! I...! I want you. You're m_-mine_! We are o-one now, my Pods-solnechnik!" Vanya was almost going to break if not for his resolve to make his little 'Hero' come first.

With these plans in mind, Vanya sped up his hand working on the smaller man's length and began to kiss the boy's lips passionately.

Alfred was getting thoroughly annoyed at Vanya's stupid moaning. He wasn't anyone's but his mind was so fogged up that he couldn't bring himself to deny the claim. Instead, he commented about the name he was being called. "Sh-shut up! St-stop calling m-me I don't unders-stand! My name is Al-Alfred! Moan it!" he pleaded bucking up his hips for Vanya to use.

And despite it all, Alfred couldn't take the pleasure anymore. Every nerve was on fire as he came all over the two's stomachs and moaned loudly."_Aaaaaaah_!" was surely heard throughout the palace. Not thinking properly yet as he still had Vanya pounding in him, Alfred began to kiss back sweetly.

Vanya pulled away from the wonderful kiss as he slammed in one last time, the feelings of warm wetness and tight constricting heat proving to be too much. He groaned deeply and moved to bite the junction of the teen's neck, marking him even as he filled the boy with his seed. He heard the sharp cry Alfred released at the sudden shock, and nuzzled the bite apologetically with his nose. He hadn't meant to bite so hard, only to show Alfred that he belonged to the Ice Prince now. In the most elemental of ways.

Alfred shuddered from the aftereffects of such a mind-shattering ordeal. Though it was more of some sort of serious coercion and blackmail. Guilt wasn't able to hide behind a wall so easily and what he felt in regards to that... Was probably the wrong thing to deal with right now. Even if he had a bit of emotional baggage. Either way, his brain was fried by the pleasure. And the feeling of that massive organ slowly softening inside of him was the most pleasurable, if weird, thing he had ever felt.

Vanya pulled out slowly, savoring every piece of flesh he touched as he did so. A light _'pop' _noise heard as he freed himself from the other's warm entrance. "You are mine, da?" he asked kindly into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred only turned away and rubbed the place Vanya bit him. "No. I'm nobody's, bastard... Please, just let me sleep..." the knight begged, not knowing or caring what to do at this point. All he knew is that the Vanya felt nice and wouldn't think about hurting him, now.

"Then sleep Golubchik," Vanya purred, stroking his lover's cheek. He suppressed a shiver of glee; finally, a person who was a challenge in bed and a challenge in battle. His beloved Podsolnechnik needed his strength for later. He intended to repeat the process of making the knight become one until the boy gave in. Though with how much effort it took to get the American to agree... He would have to take drastic measures.

Alfred hummed, barely noticing the change in names as his hair was petted. His eyes drooped shut with exhaustion and animalistic pleasure. He loved having his head stroked and patted. I came from being a coyote-shifter. Canines loved a good head rub. And Vanya's large cool hands were perfect for lulling him into dreamland.

* * *

Okay, another piece done my akuoni and I! We hope you enjoy! It should be stated that

Podsolnechnik- sunflower (Russian pronunciation)

Golubchik= Darling (Russian pronunciation)

Thank you for your time and please review! Yes, less Gil/Matt but plenty of RusUs, da?


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert pushed in the warm cavern completely overtook with ecstasy. Going in slow, he let the heat around him engulf his manhood and smirked as Matthew made no signs of disapproval. "I ever tell you how damn sexy you are like this!" he moaned, finally getting his 'five meters' in. "T-tell me when to move..."

Matthew could only shut his eyes tight as he felt stretched to a point not supposed to be humanly possible. "O-oh! Gil! Too much! Ju-just love, pl-please!" The innocent Canadian prince begged, pushing down on Gilbert, hoping to hit something amazing.

Gilbert took the order to heart as he began to thrust in and out slowly. It was gradually getting faster until Gilbert finally struck the one little bundle of nerves to send his cute lover overboard and push down rapidly.

"G-GIL! More! Give me more! There!" The blond moaned as he kept pace with the albino's hard rhythm. "S-soooo goooood!"

"Fuck Mattie," he growled in pleasure, slamming into the taller teen with the intent to hear him scream. To make the boy who was so quiet and shy, loud and wanton. He was startled to hear a cry and paused, glancing at Matthew's face. The red blush and obviously very aroused look was enough to make him want to come. But not without completing the binding. This shifter would be his for eternity. Just as the other would belong to the Master. But that cry was not his. A leer crossed his face as he realized who it was.

"G-Gil?" Matthew looked up at the knight worriedly. He wondered why the man stopped, unaware of the pleasured cry of his brother. At his voice, the silver-haired man looked down and leered widely, resuming his activity. Matthew smiled at him shakily, but gasped as a calloused hand grabbed his arousal and began to stroke. His eyes rolled up as he mewled, desperately bucking into that talented hand and against the hard length within himself.

Gilbert and Matthew kept up the activity without any waits as they either sped up or went harder or both. Gilbert feeling as if he was breaking the speed of light as he thrusted in after a certain speed, making the innocent Canadian see stars until he finally came over their bodies.

Ah-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GIL-_BERT_!" he moaned unknowingly almost as load as his brother.

Gilbert tried to muffle the loudness of the moan as he quickly captured the blond's lips and thrusted in a few more times wildly until he too found release inside Matthew's ass.

After the albino's climax the two fall to the sheets and bury in each other's warmth. Gilbert wasn't sure what came over him, especially seeing how tired he was, but he gently kissed his now bound blond lover on the cheek and smiled.

"Hey, Mattie, please don't get mad but, I really, really like you. I don't know if this is love yet, but please, stay with me as I figure it out. Mattie, you're one of the most awes-" he cut himself off as he realized his Canadian lover already passed out and smiled to himself._ 'Well, I guess I did go a bit rough' _he thought before also falling into dreamland.

* * *

The Russian smiled as he carried the unconscious knight in his arms to the bedroom that would be theirs. To his amusement, the boy was purring. But He had a feeling that Alfred would not approve of a feline description for the low rumbling sounds issuing from his chest. The sated look on his unlined face was so cute. But his extreme youth was apparent. Not even twenty perhaps.

His pleased smile faded slowly. If that was true then... He did not care to dwell on that thought. He and his attendants were far older after all.

Vanya gently put the knight down on the soft, but icy, mattress. It's been far too long since he's ever felt something so warm. The Prince was a treasure to Vanya as well as his lover. The sunflower blessed child of warmth, brought to him as if he they were destined to mate.

Vanya pushed away his thoughts as he saw Alfred stirring in his sleep. The blond was shivering and groaning continuously. The sight greatly worried the poor Russian as he gently wrapped his arms around Alfred as the young boy slept.

So very young he was, indeed. A child not even a decent score old? Surely this was a jest. The knight fought as well or better as most hundred year old men. Still,no matter how young, their fate is shared as both lovers now share one life.

Alfred groaned again, waking slowly. The pillow he was draped across felt really nice. That perfect blend of coolness against his warm body that made him want to lay there forever and forget that horrible nightmare. Being mated to a Russian Prince who tried to kill him and then took his innocence. He could even heart his heart beating slowly as he rumbled in contentment. It stopped as he realized that it wasn't his heartbeat. it was another's. With a gulp he slowly lifted his head.

A pair of amused violent eyes were staring back at him. Not a dream then. Alfred closed his eyes and whined lowly, making that bastard laugh at his distress. Alfred didn't want a mate. He wanted to be free to be the hero and maybe have more adventures before settling down and fathering some pups. Dreams that were now shattered by the events prior.

Ivan couldn't help but laugh at his Sunflower knight's expressions. Whatever he was thinking was making his face scrunch up with that cute distressed look that he had had when Ivan was overpowering him. It made warmth stir in his gut, imagining and remembering his little mate as he persuaded the teen to accept his attentions. Yes, this was a wonderful decision indeed.

"You look beautiful with that face, lover. It reminds me of our fun last night, are you hinting you want more? I shall help you out some more if you want, da." Vanya offered cutely. "Willing or not, I like when you make those pleasant expressions."

Alfred quickly got up and attempted a hard kick to the Russian's cock. Sure enough it was caught and was looked at with that damned freaky smile. "Shut up, you bastard! Let me go! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm NOT your lover! NOTHING fun happened last night!" the knight screeched.

Vanya was almost hurt by the blond's denial. No, surely their encounter was fate. The knight would be his human sunflower until the day they died. "Aw, but dear _podsolnechnik_, surely that is not true. You are most likely still sore, da? You would need to rest up more if you wish to finish what you came here for. Stop now, _rest." _The giant Russian said smiling sweetly as he began to rub Alfred's head.

He wasn't about to say it, but he really did hurt a lot. Instead he turned his head, pouting like a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. How humiliating that his... Mate was larger and stronger and ... And so damn frustrating! He turned back to give the Russian Prince a piece of his mind. But the feeling of one of those cool hands on his head made him forget his angry tirade, if only for a short while. Damn his love of head rubs.

Vanya watched his little one sit there with a silly look plastered onto his face. Those bright blue eyes were dulled with pleasure, almost like he was hypnotized, and he sat loosely. It would be so easy to just lift him up and sit him down on Vanya's lap. So he did, ignoring the yelp of protest from the young prince.

Alfred did not appreciate being manhandled and sat on Vanya's lap like a child, large arms wrapping around him like ropes to bind him in place. But no matter how he squirmed and wriggled... He couldn't move away. And what was worse was that after a short while... He could feel something poking him in the rear and it sure as hell wasn't a damn scroll. The hairs on his neck raised with his anxiety and he stilled, trapped in position on his Mate's lap without any way to escape.

"Y-you freak! Let me get o-off!" The blond stuttered out as he squirmed. Vanya only seemed to hold on firmer and rub the head more sweetly. Alfred's squirming was definitely affecting him a bit more the he should allow and his word choice...

"Oh, has my mate not done that enough tonight? I'm sure I can assist you, da. I can feel myself wanting you know as well since you keep moving on me like that...." Vanya offered as he started to bite on Alfred's neck. "Care for more, _podsolnechnik_?"

Alfred shoved himself off the larger man's lap and glared. "St-stop it! You said I needed to rest, right? Come on- I mean think! We have a lot to do tomorrow! B-best have us well rested!" Alfred suggested, hating the thought of actually having to now sleep with his new 'mate' but not wanting another round of 'sleeping' with him.

Vanya gave a light chuckle and nodded. "You are too cute, da. Yes, we should sleep. You've had a lot go inside you today, rest." he commanded with an innocent face but with an aura the oozed mischief.

The Russian pulled Alfred into his chest again but now was only lightly petting him as he sang him a Russian lullaby. Finishing to see the blond had at last calmed down, kissed the sun-kissed nose and smiled. "Goodnight..."

Alfred grumbled as he was pulled against the larger male, but didn't protest. It felt nice to be held like this. His eyes slid lower with each blink, slumber making its way across his frame as he gradually relaxed. He hated that he was relenting so fast. It was almost like... He suddenly jolted wide awake and turned to Vanya. He latched onto the anger and held it tightly to himself to keep from letting himself succumb again. There was no way he'd let Vanya force him to be mated again.

"What is wrong my_ Golubchik_?" Vanya held on to Alfred as the teen thrashed, confused by the sudden aggression. He was surprised by the strength the teen had in his small body. The Prince was a fair bit taller and he was having a hard time keeping the knight subdued in his arms. He had been so sure that the knight was going to obey, not fight him every inch of the way

"You _bespelled_ me!" He accused angrily, prodding the baffled Russian with a clawed finger. His fangs were lengthening and claws thickened as he grew more agitated. If he had his pelt he could have transformed further. But his pelt was with his brother. He struggled to get out of Vanya's lap to stand on an even footing. "You cast a spell on me! Take it off! I don't want to be your mate! I don't want to feel like this at all! I want to be free! Let me go!"

Vanya gave his new lover a confused look. It really was starting to hurt and annoy him how his sunflower was behaving. "No. You are mine and I am yours. I would think one such as yourself would be happy. Your kind would just die out in the blink of an eye, wizards live far longer. I'm giving you almost half my life span yet you are unhappy? Am I that worthless to you?" Vanya questioned annoyed. Alfred remained silent. The Russian looked like he had more to say and the grip around his body was now becoming painful. As much as the stubborn fighter wanted to break free, he knew not to try.

Vanya pulled Alfred in closer, letting his arms get a bit looser. "I do want you to be happy. But I want mine more. I want you to become one with me. I do love you, _polsolnechnik_. You will feel the same." The Russian almost ordered.

"You can't_ make _someone love you..." Alfred argued, his voice quiet with misery. He didn't want to be mated to Vanya. But he hadn't known about the increase in his life span. He had always known he'd die young by magical standards, Shifters only lasted a century if they were lucky. The thought of living hundreds of years was scary. He didn't want to give up, but to learn Vanya had sacrificed half of his life by mating with him... He felt shame creeping up on him, staining his face with warm red. He shook it off to look up at his forced mate, "And how do you know it's love? You seem interested in me, but that could just be lust. We know nothing about each other. Only small things. You probably don't even know what kind of creature I am."

Vanya had to admit that the knight was right, but that didn't mean they couldn't change that now. He hugged Alfred gently and rested his head on the smaller male's head. He sat quietly as he contemplated what he was going to say. Should he ask about what Alfred liked, or tell him more....

"You are right, my _podsolnechnik_," He said softly, cuddling Alfred like an over-sized plush toy, "What do you wish to know? I will tell you anything you need to know to make you love me. I want you more than any other _Golubchik_~"

Alfred could almost feel himself soften up at the way Vanya sounded so sincere but stiffed up before he let go too much. "I want to know why you're keeping me here. I don't want you. I don't want to _know _you. I want my freedom! Please..." the poor blond requested sounded like a broken man already.

Vanya was hurt to have made his fiery lover sound so sadden. But... how could he just let the other go? He mated with him fair and square! The blond really put up little struggle looking back on their previous mating session. "I... refuse. You are my lover. I know I feel a strong sense of lust towards you because I love you. You're my beautiful _podsolnechnik. _You amaze me. I'm in lust with your beauty and strength, but alas, I find your heart quite... endearing. I want you to care about me, _Golubchik_." Vanya all but whispered in Alfred's ear.

"Please, might you tell me about yourself, then. I'd like to know about what your lands are like. How did you come to resemble such a beautiful sunflower? My offer still stands about asking me questions, you know... Is there anyway for me to make my dear happy?" the Russian questioned into Alfred's sky-blue orbs.

Alfred turned away with burning cheeks. The Russian was so Infuriating! The more he was around this prince, the more he felt like a blushing maiden rather than a powerful knight. But he couldn't help the curiosity that niggled in his thoughts. He knew that Vanya was the prince and ruler of this kingdom. That he was bound to General Winter. That he had an unhealthy obsession with keeping people safe even if he hurt them in the process. And who kept calling him by weird names. And how girly his references were. Alfred bristled with indignation at being called any kind of flower, let alone those monsters that looked like they could eat you and which kept moving around all of the time.

"I'm not a sunflower." He stated coldly. Might as well humor the jerk. Who knows how long it would be until he could get away anyways... "I'm a Coyote. My family crest is circular with an eagle with an olive branch in one claw and thirteen arrows in the other sitting in the circle. In it's mouth is a strip of fabric with the motto of our nation. E Pluribus Unum. Matthew and I are Half-brothers. Our father married twice, but he didn't tell either of us until after my mother died. Matthew is three days younger than I, and the Prince of the Kingdom of Canada. I am the Prince of the United Thirteen Nations of America, but I do not have to rule. My true twin brother is Jonathan Lee Jones. He's dead too. Heard enough yet?"

Vanya ignored the ascorbic tone, instead focusing on what he was told. The boy with Gilbert was the man who would rule over the second largest nation in the world. And despite the now-archaic name-since America was much more than 13 united nations... was it fifty nations being ruled now?- America was the most powerful kingdoms in the world. Even if Alfred wasn't ruler, he still had a lot of power as the Prince. And what a tragic life! His twin brother was dead, as was his mother. Vanya couldn't remember what his mother was like, but he knew that Alfred must have loved her very much. Though he wondered at how coldly he spoke of his twin. It sounded like he hated his Twin brother. Maybe they had had a fight...

Vanya held Alfred's hand gently. It was a hold that could easily be broken if the other wanted, but firm in message. He wanted the stubborn blond to realize that he does care. That he's willing to give some freedom. It just also held the promise of him never letting go. Vanya did love his knight. He'd let the entire world be damned if he lost him.

Vanya was hesitant about what he wanted to do next. The Russian found Alfred's warm, soft hand more than amazing simply touching his icy ones. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled as he cupped the American's cheek and placed a light kiss on his lover's lips. Vanya really had no clue what to say as he just tried to hold the other dearly.

Alfred simply blushed at the sudden, yet almost sweet, gesture. It angered him to hell knowing he was resisting much less than before! It was just so much easier letting the Russian hold him in those strong arms, though... To feel his heavy heart lighten at the smallest touch. Not even he expected himself to grab the other's large hand back and lean in for a kiss.

Soft and sweet. That was all the kiss was, a soft, sweet, brush of the lips. Even though the loathing and anger were still clear in the younger's eyes, another type emotion came into them as well.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I guess... Nothing I just said anyway. Please, don't... don't make me do this!" he pleaded as he clenched his chest as if it was in pain.

Vanya shook his head. "_Nyet_, I've much to be sorry for. I had not known you... had such a life. You are the type who can't be tamed, can you? You would never love me. I'm foolish. I'm just a trapped princess, waiting for a hero and trapping him into a deal he never wanted. I'm so sorry, Hero... I don't deserve saving." the larger man solemnly said with eyes that were almost beginning to tear up as he looked away from the youth.

Oh no... The hero card... Alfred tried to resist. He really did. But it was ingrained in his nature to try to help people. To discover that Vanya needed a hero... Alfred whined and looked away from the sight of his ... His mate's tears. "D-don't cry..." He carefully disentangled their hands and ran his clawed fingers through the silky hair. He hissed in surprise at how cool it was, but ignored the cold in favor of trying to soothe the ice prince, "I... I'm sorry. I don't love you... But I can't let you suffer. It's not a hero's choice. They must sacrifice to bring what is needed to bear. Be it freedom, safety or life, A hero will give everything... no matter the cost. I ... I would not be a hero if I turned my back on you..."

Vanya felt the warm touch, but didn't look back. Not even when Alfred spoke. Sacrifice. That's what he called it. He would be willing to save Vanya even if it killed him. Even after he was made to join with Vanya... He would still be willing to help. Vanya wiped away the tears before they froze, standing up and turning his back on the knight. Alfred truly was a hero

Vanya had never been so conflicted in what he wanted. That conviction was arousing. The pained resignation a fine wine. But the light rapidly fading from those blue eyes and the faint aura of depression seemed to sap the life right out of the shifter. The life that had drawn Vanya to him like a moth to the flame. How long until the Sunflower knight withered away like the flowers of Vanya's garden? How long until the extended life became a curse. His brother was mated by now of course, but everyone they knew in their respective lands... They would die so quickly. It would leave only the two...

Vanya finally spoke up in a rather softer tone. "I... love you so much, my hero. Do not wither! I can't have that! You're my sunflower! I need you to stay with me! Please, little _polsolnechnik_? I want to you to be sunny. You're dying by your sacrifices. I don't have that! You'll not die a hero. I won't let you! If this sacrifice makes you so... Please,_ golubchik_? Stay as a lover that will share a non-wilting love...." He pleaded sadly.

Alfred didn't know what to say, hell, he didn't know what the other was even talking about anymore. It was all such a... broken scene. It was awkward for him to speak but he slowly tried to put on a smile and looked kindly to the Russian. "Look, I... I don't really know what to say. I told you already... I don't love you. I do think that I... may kinda like you, though? If that helps at all... I think you've got potential to be amazing, Vanya. You can have a kingdom that surpasses mine, even! Doesn't that sound nice? If you want me to stay sunny, there's nothing I love more than a good competition! When we take down the General, we can see who's better. We will help our people, we'll make them happy. We can make ourselves happy..." he mumbled quietly drifting towards the end.

Alfred was shocked that he felt so caught up in trying to please the man before him. Really, this was the same brute who attacked him, abused him, raped him, and was unwillingly mated to. Yet he knew he didn't hate the man. The man was just a big softy once the right buttons were hit. Alfred know that nothing would ever feel more heroic, big or small, than finding a way to make he and his now mate happy.

Vanya looked oddly at the smiling American and felt his heart churn even more unsteady. "You... I shall take what I can get, da?" he said with a bitter smile, "Yes, that sounds suitable for now, but make no mistake, _Lyubovnik_, I know you will love me." he announced with a newly forming grin on his face. Alfred sighed. He did not and would not love Vanya. But the constant arguing was getting annoying. Instead, he leaned against the Prince and closed his eyes slowly. He hurt a little, but he also felt a strange contentment. He was a very tactile sort, and feeling the strange coolness of his mate and hearing the faint thumping of his heart was comforting. He yawned, canines flashing and revealing their length, and cuddled up to Vanya sleepily. His breathing was even and slow, and the worry and stress melted away.

Vanya watched Alfred slowly fade into sleep once more. The knight needed to sleep. He wondered idly what would happen if he took his mate like this, entering that delectable body and bringing the knight to wakefulness. But not tonight. Maybe later when the youngling had come to terms with being mated so suddenly. Instead, he stroked that soft head and watched that youthful face unlined by stress.

It was comforting, though. Vanya's sweet knight in his chest so softly... it was obvious they were destined mates. Looking down at that soft bundle of hair he noticed that Alfred had already fallen asleep. The blond looked so much more at ease in his sleep, Vanya decided he couldn't bare moving his dear tired lover so stayed in his seated position.

"Sleep well. Tomorrow, we must fight..." he said lazily resting his head back for his own sleep.

* * *

Nyuu.u! I'm sorry that this one's shorter and took longer... I blame school and the propaganda the messages went through... Still, We do you you enjoyed, da? So Gilbert/Mattie fanservice at the beginning, da?

Anyway, thanks for reading so much! We'll work hard on the next chapter as Alfred may have to confront to big-bad General Winter~~ Whooo~~

New translation notes:_ Lyubovnik-_ lover (or the like)

~ It should also be said the Russian is from akuoni. I have no idea what she writes at first, either... Nor do I know her sources.... Hmmm...

* Reviews are loved, da!


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred rumbled as he slowly woke up. He rubbed his face against the cool fabric pressed against his cheek and smiled slightly. There was one perk to being mated to the ice prince he supposed. Unfortunately, a breeze from a door opening suddenly made him shiver. The cold air made goose bumps rise all through his body and he opened his eyes. He turned his attention to the door and jumped, clinging to Vanya in surprise.

Ice cold Violet eyes stared at him from behind a prominent nose and icicle-encrusted mustache. The man was heavily cloaked in a navy uniform, but Alfred knew who he was. He clung tighter to Vanya, fear sparking his heart with sharp spears of ice. This was not how he envisioned meeting the great General Winter. He had believed that he would be able to meet him on a field of battle, with a way to defend himself and to fight. He didn't ever dream of being naked and in bed with a male who could pass as the General's younger brother and having no way to fight other than with his rather useless and weak claws and fangs. Sure they worked against humans and animals, but they required him to be close to the target. Not a smart move with a monster who can freeze you with a simple touch.

Fearfully the young prince shook awake Vanya from his blissful dreaming. Vanya gave a grim look at the General and squinted his eyes. Oh yes, this was very bad. This was a complete mistake. The Russian prince should have made destroying the General his first priority! But of course, fucking and sleeping came first to him at the time, and now the chances of victory were dropping quickly.

"I see ju've avaken. Vid a mighty mate, at dat. Tell me, Vanya, vhat were jur plans for later? Dis... fildy beast came 'ere to hurd me, I am shure. Did ju convert him to our side... or... DID HE CONVERT JU?" The wicked wizard yelled in a thick Russian accent firing a sharpened piece of ice to Vanya's head.

Vanya grabbed the ice and threw it back forcefully at General Winter's direction. "See vhy it vould be hard ta let him live!" Vanya asked angrily to Alfred with a Russian accent slipping in.

General Winter only stood silently at the two before him. With slow and blinking eyes, the General let out a deafening and sinister crackle. "VHAT! Vhat exacdly vere ju PLANNING! Vetting me LIVE? FOOLISH CHILDREN! I am GOD in dese lands. I cannot LOSE! I cannot DIE! And the shame I vill make ju feel as I tear jur lives avay from jus... Id shall be... RED!" he screeched out with another attack.

Alfred shook as the energy the two powerful mages emitted seemed to freeze the air and weigh heavily on himself. His instincts screamed for him to submit to the powerful alphas, to present his vulnerable stomach to appease them. He moved to cling to Vanya's arm, but was thwarted by the sudden need to protect. His body moved in front of Vanya, acting as a shield against the spear of ice. It embedded itself into his back with the tip poking out of his chest, a soft choking cry escaping his lips before he could hold it back.

The General smiled darkly as the teen coughed wetly, blood staining his lips a darker color. The teen would die for not having better control of his instincts. But that was to be expected of a mere canine. Those dogs were useless and died so easily. They thought in terms of the pack and would sacrifice themselves needlessly. It was amazing they hadn't died out yet. Oh well, now that Vanya saw how foolish it was to befriend outsiders, he would continue to listen to the wise advice of his General.

Vanya held the bleeding body carefully despite all the anger that was surging through wanting to completely destroy something. His lover was dying! This couldn't happen! They were one now! Vanya couldn't think of the other dying without him dying as well!

With tearing eyes he put a hand to cup his lover's pale cheek. The large Russian was letting his tears flow, almost forcefully, down his cheek to the idiotic Hero's wounds. Quickly, the flesh around was freezing and closing up the bleeding but only temporarily. The Russian knew he needed to properly bandage his American sunflower or he will completely wilt.

Alfred felt his wounds stop and gave a weak smile to Vanya. "I *hack* I'm so sorry! I'm such a damsel, a-aren't I?" he mumbled barely able to see his mate. "I-I'll fight, too!" he proposed trying to stand wobbly on Vanya's arm.

General Winter looked at the weak blond and let out another cruel laugh. "BYAAAAAAAAAH! Ju fools! dis stupid mongrel is not vorth a ding, Vanya! Vhy do ju insist on saving 'im? It vill only cause both jur deaths!" he said menacingly.

"I'm sorry Moy Dorogoya," Vanya sighed, scooping up his wounded prince and laying him down on the bed. He let his hands linger a moment longer, feeling the young knight's warmth before letting the spell flow through his fingers. He saw the momentary panic as the cold spread through Alfred's body so rapidly, cooling him down and freezing him. He didn't want to, but the damage would only worsen if the knight fought. Cryogenic sleep. Frozen sleep was the only way he could last long enough for a healer. He stood away from the frozen body, and turned to the general.

"Ve fight now General Winter," he said childishly, brandishing his pipe. He would not forgive this transgression. The general would not survive their clash.

General Winter only grinned cockily in response. "Den ve should 'ave at it, da?" he challenged throwing out another powerful attack to Alfred's direction.

This, of course, only lit Vanya's hatred even further as he narrowly blocked the blow with his pipe. "I von't let you live." he gritted out coldly.

In another part of the castle a certain pair of lovers laid sleeping peacefully in each others' arms. Until the blond of the two felt a deathly chill run down into his gut jerking him quickly from his slumber violently. Something felt terribly wrong.

The Canadian's abrupt movement then triggered his lover's awakening and looked at the albino's eyes fearfully.

"G-Gilbert! Alfred is dying! It's so cold! He's dying, I have to help him, let me help him! I need to save that stupid idiot I call my brother! He's already hurt bad! I-I-I I don't know! Gil!" the Canadian prince choked out shaking the ex-ruler violently.

Gilbert quickly silences the blond's mouth with his lips and gives a consoling smile. "It's okay, Mattie. Chances are master's already out trying to protect him. Besides we don't even know where he is. I know Master, he doesn't let something he's grown attached to go without a fight. Fights he always wins." Gilbert explained softly wiping away Matthew's forming tears.

Matthew sniffled some but looked up in both anger and sadness at Gilbert's words. "St-stupid! I can find him, easy! He's my own twin, you think I'd lose track of him in a place like this! I've have to hunt him down between BORDERS! That bastard has ditched me in more places than you can IMAGINE! We have to get a healer or something! Please! He is already wounded and if he dies... What good is it that your 'Master' protects him?

Gilbert looked into Matthew's livid violet orbs and grinned. "Well, it's been awhile since I've had to use him, but there's someone special I should show you. Don't be fooled but his awesomely cute appearance, Gilbird has the ability to revert any wounds one can endure before death!" The Prussian exclaimed getting up to reveal a small yellow chick.

Matthew's face turned sour at the 'healer' Gilbert was holding up. "Y-you ASS! This isn't a joking a joking matter and yet you're showing me a little... little PUFFBALL!" The Canadian questioned angrily.

Gilbert frowned and scowled at the rude comment. "I TOLD you not to judge his appearance! I'll have you know this 'puffball' is over 60 years old and helped out Master on more than one occasion! If you can get us to your brother before he dies, Gilbird here can EASILY fix him up!" the albino explained more clearly to his emotionally blinded lover.

"It's a freaking Ball of FLUFF!" Matthew retorted, pointing at the thing accusingly. There was no way that thing could save Alfred. Was there? He looked at Gilbert searchingly before sighing and getting up. He picked up his clothes and began putting them on as well as possible, despite the pain in his backside and rush, "If he dies, I am personally going to kill you."

Gilbert laughed at his mate's warning, but quieted at the terrifying glare leveled at him. He had a feeling that the quiet prince was more dangerous than his loudmouth brother. But that was just a hunch, and one he wasn't going to test out, at that.

The two unlikely lovers left quickly for Alfred and Vanya with Matthew leading the way and Gilbird chirped loudly in a solder-like rhythm. Gilbert of course grinning smugly knowing deep down it'd be fine. Still, no way he'd ever try and voice his opinion on the situation as the blond ran and he himself tried to push away any doubts in his mind.

General Winter was no longer amused. The foolish prince was still fighting, despite the fact that they were both littered with frozen cuts and visible gashes too wide to be truly sealed. He held his staff as they charged their final attacks. They had no more energy for another. His midnight purple eyes narrowed as he stepped forward to finish the attack.

"Do Svidaniya, Vanya."

Vanya was feeling his wounds catching up but relentlessly charged forward for another, final, blow. The Russian prince it would only be by some miracle should he survive the next attack but regardless, he also knew the General would die as well. If it was the last thing he ever did, Vanya would kill General Winter, for Alfred's sake.

A loud bang startled the two fighters, but Whereas Vanya was too far into his attack to see what it was that caused the sound... Winter was not. He turned instinctively towards the source, sending his attack flying off without a target. Vanya was not so unlucky. A horrible crackle like ice thawing in seconds filled the room as the attack washed over the General slowly freezing him. He screamed his outrage and turned his body violently, the cloak settling over his body like a mantle. He pulled a thread of magic sewn into his cloak and vanished, his last words lingering in his wake.

"Ju vill reegret jor Decision Vanya!"

Vanya payed no mind to the threat or even the noise that possibly saved his and Alfred's life as he ran over to his wounded mate. About five feet from where he had laid Alfred's unconscious body, Vanya tripped hard at his own bloodloss and damage finally getting to him.

Vanya weakly reached out a cold hand to hold on to one of Alfred's soft, and somehow still warm, fingers. From an outside view, dying now seemed so trivial, but to Vanya, holding his lover's hand seemed pretty good as he laid as well, with no sign of trying to get back up and passed out.

But, of course, the castle's other recent lovers wouldn't allow the two to die so lamely and quickly rushed over to their sides with Gilbird chirping loudly at the sight of the two.

Poor Matthew was almost in hysterics at his brother's dead looking body. Gilbert held his blond lover's hand reassuringly with a wide smirk on his face. Gilbird flew off from his albino master's head and gently plotted itself between Vanya and Alfred's figures cutely.

Matthew shot Gilbert a death glare at seeing how the bird had still yet to do anything for either one of the men. "You IDIOT! What about Al! Your little puffball isn't working! P-please Gil! H-he's my brother! He's one of the few people that ever even notice me! Please! We need to bandage them u-" the Canadian began ordering, cutting himself off as he began to see exactly how loarge the little chick was getting and the colors and shape it was turning into.

A short boy, only 150 centimeters kneeled before them where the bird had sat just moments prior. His uniform was a deep maroon red and he wore brown epaulets on his shoulders. He was shaking slightly as he touched the two unconscious lovers, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The smaller wounds healed quickly, but the large icicle kept Alfred's wound from being sealed properly. He looked up At Prussia worriedly, his purple-blue eyes flashing with distress.

"S-s-sir... W-we h-have t-t-t-to t-take it out..." He stuttered, the shaking beginning to grow worse. He tried to control it, but the strain was already starting to affect him, "I c-c-can't heal it other w-w-wise."

Vanya groaned as he felt the familiar magic washing over him. His wounds were numerous, but only a few were dangerous. Suddenly he jolted awake. He looked at the hand intertwined with Alfred's own and sighed. He turned, expecting to see that the healer had saved his little prince. It was not so. A cry of dismay bubbled up in his throat, but he swallowed it down. There had to be a reason Alfred was not better yet. One that did not involve him being... Dead.

The icy prince got up slowly with his sore body and went over to his love's wounds. The frail healer protested but he just had to hold Alfred in his arms. Feel any sort of warmth to come off his mate! There was a very slow pulse, but enough for Vanya to have hope as he slid a hand across the tanned chest.

"S-s-s-sir! W-we need to get the attack out and and unf-f-freeze him! A-and lay back d-down!" the smallest blond tried commanding before he got a murderous glare from his masters.

Vanya felt satisfied to finally hear the protest stop and turned back to Alfred's wounds. A hand picking at the ice he put there childishly and frowned. He turned over to the albino observer with a expectant look.

"Vell? Come over here... I need you to please melt the ice..." the Russian requested not so cruelly as a bit of his accent was still present.

The request almost sparked a bit of defiance inside the Prussian before glancing at his own blond twin._ 'Gott, I'm so whipped...' _the albino thought solemnly as he nodded and went over to try and help out his lover's look-alike.

When Matthew saw the look of pure despair and genuine care on the Russian's face, the Canadian felt his his heart go out to the large man a little bit. Something told be he truly did care about his brother and wasn't as heartless as he thought about his first impression of him and smiled sadly. Fate must have known they were perfect for each other... but then why the big show and heartache?

Matthew placed a hand on Vanya's shoulder and looked down into his plagued violet eyes.

"You know he'll be just fine. Trust me, when King Arthur got mad at him, he has had to endure MUCH more fury fits than this but... Still, do you love my brother...?" the blond asked most likely already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Vanya was not hesitant in the least as he responded. He did not look affronted. He knew how much effort it had taken to separate the two Germanic brothers. if the younger thought that he was unworthy... Even his strength would not be enough. He would not waver, even if those disconcerting blue-violet eyes stared at him demandingly. He wondered idly if their child would have eyes like that should they have one.

"If you should harm him. Even Grandfather Winter would not be able to do worse to you." Matthew was twisting his magic, showing just how dangerous he was... should he be crossed. He would not allow his greatest Ally, best friend, and only brother to come into harms way without some severe punishments. Ever. He sighed, turning to his brother and grabbed the spear. He took a calming breath and pulled once, dislodging the ice. He dropped it as he allowed the magic to dissipate, his eyes closing from the lack of adrenaline to give him extra energy after the stress he had been through. He sighed and sat down wearily, stroking his unconscious brother's hair, "Thank the spirits for the bond of our nations. Since we are blood brothers we are closer than any other. But he's fading fast. If we don't hurry, he will beyond the veil."

Vanya turned away from the open and the gave a commanding look to the healer. "Raivis. You must hea him! He needs to be healed, _now_." he ordered coldly enough to cover most of the worry in his voice. With hurt eyes he looked up at the the Canadian brother when he saw how slowly the wounds were healing from Raivis's magic.

"Do you think I should be punished now...? I cannot... I cannot stop the feeling that I did this to him. He is such a stupid, heroic fool! I hate to love him! Worse is that it is not even a mutual feeling! He did not save me out of love... Podsolnechnik does not love me back..." Vanya told himself pathetically.

Both Gilbert and Matthew gave mildly shocked faces to the inwardly weeping Russian and patted a shoulder.

"Oh, come on! You're both mated right? The heavens wouldn't have allowed that title for you two unless you were destined for each other. It's just a stubborn idiot being a stubborn idiot. Once he wakes up, I'm sure he'll understand! Right Mattie?" The albino asked to his own mate for some agreement. Sure, Gilbert may still be bitter towards his Russian master, but even he couldn't like the sight before him. Besides, an unhappy master made for an unhappy servant...

"Alfred's more bull-headed than a buffalo," Matthew said softly, a wry grin appearing on his face, "But he'll only instinctively save those he thinks of as pack-mates. It's in his nature to think like a canine. If he stopped that attack, it means he truly cares for you, even if he has a horrible way of showing it. And believe me, he sucks at anything like showing emotion. His mother's side was all about following the seven heavenly virtues. Which includes a small measure of hiding your true feelings even from yourself."

"What?" Matthew sifted under their blank expressions, his face flushing under their intense, and slightly disbelieving stares. It seemed that his simplified explanation needed to be expounded upon. He sighed and gestured to Kumashora. The white bear waddled forwards until it sat at his side. With a deep breath, he sighed and continued, "The royal family of the America is unique even for a kingdom of shifters. They are more in tune with their magic than even the kingdom of Britannia. An Ice mage from their kingdom can freeze a country; a shifter can lose themselves in their forms, becoming little more than a slightly intelligent animal; a healer can resurrect the dead. But they are also weaker to other forms. The more magic they use, the more they lose themselves. Alfred's brother... He was a mover. He could literally move mountains with his mind. Instead of using that for good. He moved thoughts. Dangerous thoughts. He wanted to be able to move the entire kingdom. Instead of controlling himself, he let the magic control him. And it consumed him."

"But that doesn't explain anything," Gilbert complained, a glare from the blond teen shut him up quickly.

"You are correct. That is what happens if they aren't in control. But Alfred is. He represses all negative urges. He refuses to feel hate, envy, greed, or any other sin. If he is not careful, he will be consumed by wrath. The worst danger to animal shifters and their loved ones. A shifter consumed by wrath is a berserker unable to tell friend from foe. He won't recognize me from his enemies. He wouldn't even be able to recognize his own mate." Matthew looked at Vanya sadly. The Ice prince's expression one of great distress. It was practically unknown for there to be anything to prevent the recognition of such a bond. For that to be a danger... The quiet Prince's voice broke his thoughts.

"If his emotions run too high," Matthew seemed hesitant to speak, almost unwilling to say just how bad things could get, "he starts to change. If he does not get calmed down... he loses bits of himself. The last time he was enraged to the point of partial transformation... was when he killed his twin brother and half of the royal guard of the American Kingdom... He ripped them to pieces with his bare hands. He was found sitting in a pool of blood, rocking back and forth and laughing and crying hysterically. He told me that he had to do it, but I think it was more... he couldn't stop himself."

Vanya and Gilbert could only blink slowly at the Canadian prince's words. It just seemed all too unlikely that the stubborn, cocky, self-righteous blond knight could have to deal with such problems. Vanya's heart felt as though it was tearing all the more at the thought of him having been to ignorant to his own mate's past and feelings.

"Would it be better if after he is healed... he simply returns to your lands? Last night he seemed so dazed and animalistic with his disire. I even made him climax more than once... If he is around me, he may lose control... Will he not?" the Russian prince asked ruefully.

Matthew could tell how his brother's lover was feeling. The look in his eyes showed care, worry, hurt, regret and sacrifice. All of which were absolutely pointless leading to the blond giving a weak but emotional slap to the back of Vanya's head.

"Don't be a fool! Of course it wouldn't be better! Alfred would have to still go through the same emotional blocking crap he would have to do here!" Matthew fumed out to Vanya. Once he got that out of his system his normal gentler eyes came out and placed a kind hand on the Russian's shoulder.

"But at least around you he would have the support of a lover. You know, he never once forgot what he did that day? He doesn't forgive himself. Many of the commoners still loathe him for killing the first prince for succession. Alfred always wanted to be a hero, yet he murdered all those innocent people. Alfred needs someone who never saw him from that time. Someone who would forgive him for the things he did and who he is. If you really love him and you're not afraid of him going crazy one night and completely trying to kill you, you will stay with him." the Canadian reasoned with a small smile. Really, for two people so different, they were very similar and more recklessly irrational than anyone else in all the kingdoms he's ever met.

"I..." Vanya paused. he was unsure what to say. On the one hand, he wanted Alfred to stay and be his forever... On the other, he had the ability to force Alfred into an enraged state with little effort. It would be best to send him away. But the thought of losing his lover, was too terrible to comprehend. He lowered his eyes, ashamed at his own greed in wanting this. But there was no way he could give up the warm little American. He smiled softly as he looked at the Canadian prince, "I love him, and I cannot bear to lose him."

"Good," Matthew smiled back. He turned to his own mate and grabbed Gilbert's arm. He dragged the Surprised Silver-haired man after him as he went to leave. He glanced back at Vanya and a dark look crossed his face, "But I would hate to find out you did something I would have to punish you for. We will leave you to wait for him to wake. _Au revoir_~"

"Y-you would just leave him in my care just like that?" Vanya questioned suspiciously.

Gilbert answered this time with a wide grin present on his face. "Of course! Ya heard the man, didn't you, Master? I'm sure we can trust you, you'll keep him just dandy, right? Mattie can seriously fuck someone up..." the Prussian replied thinking about just the deadly_ looks _his lover could give.

Ravis then turned from his spot of healing Alfred and gave a timid smile as well. "I-it'll b-be fine, Master I-Ivan. His wounds are f-fine now so... I think you should just w-watch over him a l-little bit... He can awaken anywhere from a few minutes t-to a few days... Don't worry, though... He's r-really tough!" Raivis added. "I need t-to go too s-so see you around s-sir!" the small boy said before shifting back down to his chick form and flying over to Gilbert's shoulder.

The trio left soon after and Vanya was left to stare at Alfred's cold, unconscious body. All the ice prince had to do was sit and be patient, a trait his people are well known for despite how desperately he wanted to hear his lover's young, slightly annoying, voice.

"You know, you're almost more trouble than you're worth, Lyubovnik..." the large man sighed hovering over the American's sun-kissed face. Gently he ran his fingers across the paled lips and frowned. "Won't you wake up you stubborn, foolish hero? I love you..." he whispered placing a soft kiss on Alfred's lips.

* * *

Okay, so we were just barley able to make this longer that the last chapter but hey! It is longer! It also took awhile longer for this one to come out, I think? I'm not entirely sure but that was mostly me not able/wanting/in the best state of mind as the school year's end approached. Hopefully we'll be able to work more on this and any other freaking awesome stories we have lying around now that's school' out (for me at least?), da?

And I think the only new Russian in here was:

Do Svidaniya- means 'Good bye' or so according to Master** akuoni.**..

ANYWAY! Yeah, reviews are much loved and treasured! This is a bit more of an OOC chapter but whatever, such id life...


	5. Chapter 5

It would be cliche for the young knight to awaken with those cool lips pressed against his. True love's kiss and all that jazz. Too bad it didn't work. Instead, the teen lay unresponsive. If it weren't for the faint rise and fall of his chest, Vanya would think the worst. He pulled away from the light kiss to look at Alfred searchingly. A soft smile graced his features as he pulled Alfred into his lap like a mother would her child, letting the boy lean into him as he stroked that beautiful blond hair and felt that wonderful warmth. He lay back, letting Alfred stay curled up on top of himself and waited for the teen to awaken.

"YA lyublyu tebya, moĭ milyĭ rytsarʹ" he murmured quietly, almost as if he feared someone hearing his confession. Such a small thing to say. But truth was always dangerous. Especially since it put his heart in the young boy's hands._ 'I love you, My sweet little Knight.'_

It was so quiet in the room, save for the the very faint breath between the two males and an occasional strong gust of wind. Every time the cool breeze seemed to slip into the room a slight shudder would go on in the younger male's body. As sad as it was, Vanya enjoyed the reactions. It made him feel like the prince was closer to awakening and showed he was somewhat conscious.

Still, the better side of him forced him to get up and leave his chilling love on the bed as he fetched more blanket's and placed him in a more comfortable position. "Do you plan on hogging all those sheets, Golubchik?" the Russian teased mostly to himself as he saw Alfred's hands instinctively being to grab the nearby cloths. "Heh, you never cease to intrigue me..."

Alfred only continued his sleep-like state with some drool hanging from his opened mouth and a small smile placing his lips. _"Nyyyn_...princess...?" he whispered so softly it would have escaped Vanya's reach if not for the sheer silence around them.

Something inside the larger male did a painful turn as if a wrench stabbed itself in his gut and turned it slowly. "If only I could find a mate who actually held some common sense and wit..." Vanya sighed to himself, covering his face in a knee and his crossed arms.

Alfred shifted anxiously, his body reacting to the uncomfortable cold. A small frown appeared on his lips as his arms reached out, searching for something. If only he could reach the what he wanted. That perfect coolness that was so comfortable. Only one he knew was the right temperature. As much as he wanted to find that princess... He still had his mate.

"Vanya..."

The faint whisper made Vanya stiffen, his eyes shooting to the sleeping knight in shock. Here he had thought Alfred was just going to leave him, but the fact his name was spoken... Could it be true? Did Alfred truly feel for him as well? But that would mean... A smile sneaked up on him, widening as pleasure coursed through him, filling him with a feeling of warmth. Alfred wanted him at least in his dreams. He stroked the American's cheek, a sense of accomplishment swelling when the boy turned into the caress. Soon he would accept Vanya as his true mate. And their kingdom's would be united, if not allied.

"You are so foolish, _moy dorogoy_~" he said, half-jokingly, as he watched his mate sleep. He kissed that furrowed brow, watching it smooth over and relax. Vanya yawned, feeling tired himself. He crawled into bed as well and pulled Alfred against him, curling around his mate protectively as he slipped into dreams of their future together. One where he had a loving mate and a warm kingdom where flowers bloomed.

...

Of course Vanya had awoken first, rising with the unapparent sun to look over at his lover's sleeping figure. It was so cute how the drool never completely wiped itself off and how he had somehow locked both arms around his neck and cuddled up to him childishly.

The way Alfred was clenching on his scarf and pulling was both cute and a bit painful as the blond was subconsciously straggling him. Still, with having the young blond's lips so close to Vanya's own, he kissed the deep sleeper once again. Alfred stirred more than the last and made a lazy swatting motion with his hand. The warmth in his body was returning and Vanya wanted to have those flush lips so much more than that little peck.

Still, resistance was strong in him. Vanya wanted his lover to respond to his touches and words, not lay like some Sleeping Beauty. Still, the Russian figured his tired American was only in a normal sleep at this point. With that in mind, Vanya left the bed to find things he thought his lover would need once he woke up.

A new pair of clothes would be nice to see him in so went to the closet first, hoping one of his earlier attires would fit the slim body. Vanya searched for a good ten minutes before finally finding a pair of royal blue pants and a slightly faded red shirt and a matching set of shoes all styled in his kingdom's classic style. It would do Vanya a great deal of joy to see his mate in clothes from his country.

Vanya, hearing his stomach growl, assumed that his mate would be hungry as well. He set aside the clothes to Alfred's nightstand and called over the Canadian brother, assuming the other blond would know his brother's tastes better and the fact the kitchen was too far away for Vanya to leave to.

...

Matthew grumbled as he felt a call. It wasn't as strong as his brother's call, but it was a call nonetheless. With a huff of frustration, he disentangled himself from his own sleeping mate and went to find his clothes again. He winced as he stood, grumbling about how horny his mate was, but found his breeches easily enough. His tunic was shredded, so Vanya would just have to deal with it. He turned and kissed the Albino's forehead gently before following the call. Vanya had better have a good reason for waking him up this early.

He sighed and knocked at the door to the room he had left the two in, wondering what Vanya wanted. Alfred was probably awake. No, then Alfred would have called. And it would have been a_ lot _more urgent. Not waiting for confirmation, he opened the door. Vanya was completely calm and unruffled, and Alfred was sleeping like his normal self... Completely oblivious to the world, which wasn't all that different from the awake Alfred. Matthew sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"Ah~ You are here~" Vanya said happily as Matthew entered. He frowned at how casual the Canadian dressed, but mentally shrugged. He needed the teen's knowledge to soften Alfred's feeling towards him some more and needed all the help he could get. He smiled cheerfully at Matthew, looking at him hopefully, "I need to know what Alfred would like for breakfast when he wakes up. I have found some clothes for him to wear, but I do not know what he likes to eat. You can help me, da?"

"Th-that's really it? Just deep fry him something greasy!" the now upset Canadian told angrily. _'Really, the idiot was going to be starving, he'd probably eat anything in sight so long as Lord Arthur hadn't made it!'_ Matthew thought turning his back to leave.

"Ah ah ah~ Come now, dearest Matthew. You know I should not leave this room with an unconscious podsolnechnik still here. I would like you to kindly cook for us. I am unaware of this 'deep-frying' business you speak of. You are also in need of some new clothes, though I have no extra, I may call up Toris for you. You seem about his size, if not Eduard will work all the same. You're ragged cloths don't seem to be very fitting." Vanya spoke calmly with an implying smile saying 'do as I say or prepare for total creepiness' that made the Canadian truly not want to disagree.

"Fine, fine. But I'm only one type of thing of meal, got it? Anyone who's eating is getting pancakes and maple syrup. Don't worry, the little bum loves them and mooches them off me all the time so I am sure he'll eat it. As for the clothes... Who exactly?" he smaller blond questioned cursing his own pushover personality.

Vanya shooed at Matthew with a confident smile. "It is fine you do not know them yet. They are some of the servants here, brothers of Raivis, actually. I have called for them already so they will be here shortly, da?" the Russian explained uninterestedly only to turn and already see a certain brunet waiting at the door.

"S-sir? You called...?"

"Da, Toris," Vanya said, beckoning the man in, "I need you to bring clothes for Matthew here. It seems he has very few clothes with him and I do not wish for him to become ill. Alfred would be rather unhappy with me I am thinking, da?"

The Brunet man balked at the strange smile that appeared on Vanya's face, but did not retreat like he wished. Instead he nodded and bowed graciously to Matthew, smiling shakily. It was rare to have anyone in the castle and to see people treated so kindly was worrying. He glanced to the figure on the bed, but all he could see was tan skin and a shockingly colorful mop of blond hair. He turned to the teen in front of him and nodded.

"I th-think I have something that will fit..." he said softly. He Glanced at Vanya and back to the teen, "I-if you would... Come with me please? I can get them for you now and show you the kitchens."

Matthew just nodded his head and trailed behind the introverted seeming man. It seemed odd that such a man would work for the Russian but then again, the Russian did look very creepy when he wanted, or didn't want to.

As much as it bothered Matthew to cook for everyone, he knew that Vanya was forcing him out of care for Alfred and his picky taste buds. Still, a part of him did want to make more pancakes, his favorite food. Matthew hoped finding clothes for him wouldn't take too long.

The Lithuanian servant led Canadian across the castle showing many suits of armor, lovely paintings, grand, but fading furniture, and more importantly the sunflowers on just about every solid surface he saw. It was a very normal yet different sort of castle, the Canadian observer thought until finally reaching the brunet's room.

"I'm sorry the castle seems so empty, we don't normally have so much new life around for... s-so long, you see. I think I can spare a few clothes but I don't know what you would l-like, sadly. Pick out something you want and then w-we'll go to the kitchen. I may help you cook, as well..." Toris trailed waiting for Matthew to choose an outfit before continuing.

...

Meanwhile Vanya just sat around humming Russian lullabies to the sleeping Alfred. He knew a lullaby would be the last thing to wake his mate up, but the calm, sweetly adorable face the American made when he began to hum was worth watching until he was ready to awaken.

Gently, Vanya ran a hand through the dirty blond hair and smiled softly. "You are taking to long..." he murmured sadly to the air.

A soft humming sound filled his ears. The tune was one he had never heard before. He was used to the haunting melody of his mother's wooden flute and his teacher's rather silly songs about stars and toys and a baby in a cradle. But always familiar was the hand running through his hair. He shifted softly, and slowly became aware soreness and hunger and cold and tiredness. A sound of discomfort escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered open. He found himself gazing up at the familiar unfamiliar ceiling. A gasp made him turn his head to see Vanya looking at him in surprise, violet eyes wide with shock and glittering with unknown emotions.

"Alfred..." He breathed the name like a prayer as he stopped stroking the strands, his hand shakily moving to caress the still too-cold cheek of his mate. Alfred was awake, those bright blue eyes regarding him steadily, if a little dazed and unfocused. A soft tremulous laugh ghosted from his heart and into the air as he gently lifted the teen into an embrace. He had been frightened, refusing to think about what would happen if Alfred never awoke. Even if it had only been a short while since he had been healed. Tears slid over his cheeks as he cried in relief, "Podsolnechnik. Moy Dorogoy. Solnyshko."

Vanya wiped away the fallen tears quickly with his sleeves and replaced them with a wanting smile. Vanya now started to stare at his awakened beauty with soft and lustful eyes. His mate was- his lover was asleep for far too long. Still, as much as the Russian wanted to completely ravish the dirty blond, he could easily see the famished and groggy eyes the other held in his head. Along with another, negative, emotion Vanya couldn't quite place.

The Russian paid no attention to the emotion as he leaned in for a kind kiss on one of Alfred's cheeks. "I have missed you, moy dorogoy. You look starved. I have sent your brother to make you something you would like to eat for breakfast and laid out some clothes for you to wear. I also imagine you would be in need to use the facilities which is just down the hall to the right. We may dress you and stop by there on our way to the dining room, da? Then... let us just say I have been... _wanting_ you for awhile now... I'd very much enjoy it if we may share this bed more _properly_ after breakfast, da?" The larger man explained with a joyous smile spread across his face. "Come now, we should hurry." he added holding out a hand.

Alfred looked up at him blankly before his brain caught up to what he was seeing and hearing. His cheeks burned with conflicting emotions at the audacity Vanya had to insinuate such things. But he sighed and took Vanya's hand, allowing himself to be pulled into a sitting position and shivering in the cool air. As soon as he saw the clothes though, he frowned. It wasn't that he didn't like them... it was the fact that someone he knew had very similar clothes. A certain Francis Bonnefoy of the Kingdom of France wore the colors, just inverted. And he had helped the elder Jones behind his back. He sighed and reached his hand out to accept the clothes.

"I'll take the pants," He said softly, "but I'll get my pelt from Matt. I prefer it to regular shirts... And to be honest, I hate those two colors together. Bad memories."

Vanya was confused by Alfred's refusal, but decided not to push. The young knight was so subdued rather than energetic. It was strange to see him sitting there so quietly. It was almost... unnatural. He nodded and handed the pants over. He waited for the teen to put them on, and hid a smile when the knight had to ask for a belt. He was so slim to not fit in those clothes. He quickly went to the closet and pulled out a deep purple sash. He helped Alfred stand and quickly belted the pants to stay on. Then he took Alfred's hand and led the way to the kitchens, where the smell of pancakes was starting to permeate the air.

Alfred was reluctant, to say the least, to hold Vanya's hand. Something at the back of the young blond's felt nagging and troubling, as if he was forgetting something important. Worse was the fact he could only make out the stupid Russian man's face beside him who was grinning stupidly like a madman. It infuriated the stubborn blond having to take the bastard's hand just to stand and walk semi-correctly. Most all of him wish he never jumped but another part was proud of himself and knew he couldn't just let the Russian die off, either. He was his... _mate_ as mad and disgusting it seemed.

"This is a one-time thing, okay? And I'm not kicking your butt right now because you were at least smart enough to realize Mattie's best person in the world for pancakes! When breakfast is over, we'll so be leaving, got it?" Alfred explained bitterly as they got close to the kitchen. In truth he really just needed to see and talk to his brother about this entire messed-up situation.

Vanya nodded, not voicing the disbelief he felt. Alfred wasn't the type to just up and leave. His talk was just that. Talk. Even so, the remembrance of subduing the teen and robbing him of coherency flooded his mind. He had to pause and take a deep breath to control himself. A glance back towards his little mate was foolish. But that didn't stop him. Instead, he smirked and turned around. His arms wrapped around Alfred as he lowered his head to capture those succulent lips in a kiss. A groan of pleasure coursed through him as he felt the younger prince struggle against him and he tightened his grip. Breakfast would have to wait for a more... _physical_... hunger to be appeased beforehand.

Alfred squirmed and thrashed against those strong arms. But the friction between them at his actions, and the searing kiss weakened his resolve to fight. He slowly grew compliant as he was backed into a different room. He jumped as a wandering hand groped him through the blue fabric, squeaking in surprise. But it turned to pleasure... Right before he backed into something and cried out as he landed on a bed, his lower legs dangling over the edge as he stared up at Vanya with wide eyes darkened with lust.

Vanya hovered over the flustered American beneath him and smirked as he put himself between the teen's legs and lifted the legs onto his shoulder. Vanya leaned down to capture the blond's calling lips in a long kiss. Alfred tasted too sweet to him as he licked and pecked over wherever skin showed. In a wanton effort for more skin to show, Vanya quickly undid Alfred's top first. Though the needy Russian desired his mate's soft skin beneath, the top seemed important enough to his lover that Vanya remained semi-careful discarding it to an unknown place on the floor. Upsetting his little lover so early in mating did not seem so appealing.

The pants on the other hand, were nearly ripped off Alfred's body as he felt strong hands on his thigh, pulling him forward for some harsh grinding friction between their two pelvises. Alfred felt beyond struggling as he grew angry at the man's clothed body. With a devilish grin and narrow, lust consumed eyes, the dirty blond started to strip off Vanya as well. The coat was annoying with so many buttons and adamant on being on so he merely left the flaps open for his arms to worm inside. Alfred rather liked the scarf on since he was able to pull Vanya's head up or down wherever he pleased and abused the right to bring the other back up to his lips for more kissing.

Vanya growled in pleasure as he continued to grind against his little lover, devouring the delicious sounds his mate made. But that wasn't enough. He wanted to be inside his mate. Wanted to fill the knight with his seed and bring the teen to new heights of ecstasy. He hastily unbuttoned his own breeches and pulled them off, kicking them away as he pulled away to look at his flushed and thoroughly fuckable mate. He licked his fingers, too impatient to find another source of lubrication, and leaned over to seal their lips together in another kiss. He slid a finger into that warm hole and groaned. Still so tight even after being stretched so widely only a day before. Today though, he wasn't going to let Alfred out of bed until he was too tired to move. And he was going to make sure that the American wouldn't be able to complain.

"Ah… V-V-Vanya…" Alfred panted as he squirmed under Vanya, twitching with pleasure and need. It felt so good to be kissed. He barely even felt the intrusion, but a sudden jolt of pleasure made him cry out in surprise. He felt Vanya's lips twist into a smirk and nipped at his mate lightly. He wasn't angry, but that didn't mean he would just let Vanya steamroll all over him. Even if it felt really good. His breath escaped him in soft little whimpers of pleasure as Vanya continued to stretch and stroke his insides, shifting his hips in an attempt to impale himself further onto those wonderful digits.

"D-damn you stupid Russian! I can take it! St-stop the baby st-stuff! I need m-more! Or I swear I'm g-going to put you in this position next!" the blond emptily threatened feeling the desire to just be pounded into finally going at full blast. It felt disgusting and wrong, but he currently couldn't bring himself to care. It's not like he'd be losing something like virginity anymore, and his dominate pride was already very slow so that didn't matter much anymore, either. Somehow it had become all so irrelevant to him at the thought of pleasure from being so close. Vanya was the only one to ever make the knight feel so weak and needy like this, and for that, Alfred would never completely forgive Vanya. But damn if he'd let that get in the way of a good fuck.

The Russian of the two smiled innocently at the rash request. Clearly his poor mate had forgotten just how much _bigger_ things in Russia really were. Still, if Alfred thought he could retake Vanya's whole length already, who was he to disagree? The sight of a begging Alfred was really an unexpectedly pleasant sight and Vanya felt his erection throb in need so just as commanded, he removed his fingers from Alfred's entrance and, with an almost sadistic grin, shoved almost his entire self in the tight hole.

"Your ah-ass just keeps taking me i-in! How greedy of a h-hero you are, da~" Vanya teased shoving himself in even further before finally settling at the end and waiting for Alfred to adjust, no matter how much he wanted to start pounding.

"Ow-ow-ow! Fuck!" Alfred yelped in agony, twisting and tightening around the thick shaft. Just cause he was impatient didn't mean Vanya could just slam into him like that! It was not awesome, or comfortable for that matter, to be entered so violently. He slowly relaxed as he grew used to how insanely big Vanya was and glared up at the prince. He wasn't quite ready, but he didn't care. He just wanted the friction that could send him over the edge, "G-get moving!"

"As you command, Malenʹkiĭ geroĭ~"Vanya purred. He withdrew slowly, inching out, before slamming into Alfred with enough force to make the bed rattle. Hearing Alfred moan and yell with pained pleasure, he grinned and began to move faster, more violently. He felt dull nails raking over his back as Alfred sought purchase, a hold on reality, as they were driven to the brink of oblivion. The boy was so easy to manipulate into giving him what he wanted, and so willing to take whatever was dished out. And Vanya was all too willing to oblige that hunger for more. He grabbed Alfred's hips and stilled, thinking. He pulled out and flipped Alfred onto his stomach, catching the knight's thin wrists and holding them captive in his own hand as he pinned them in front of them. He leaned over the teen and pushed into that tight heat again, groaning at the sensation.

Alfred knew his mind wanted to scream and call out for help but his body was a traitor and kept only making the delicious sounds of approval Vanya so loved to hear. The resistant teen teared up at his entrance that was so intensely being invaded in and out. The new position infuriated Alfred to his core and made him strike back against Vanya forcefully into the upbeat rhythm.

"B-bastard~ Can't fuck me l-looking at my f-face, can y-ya?" Alfred hissed out feeling his lower regions swelling up quickly from the almost pure pleasure he was receiving. "D-damn~! I-I n-need more!** FASTER**! A-ahh! I'm s-so close! Damn -it all,_ daaaaaamn!" _He moaned up preparing to release before he felt one of Vanya's hand squeeze around his throbbing manhood. Angrily Alfred turned his head to see the cocky grin plastered on the Russian's face. This. Was. NOT. _Awesome!_

"You look c-cute like this as w-well, podsolnechnik~ Y-your backside if-ah~ so very- ah... _fuckable, _da~? And y-you've no sense o-of pride? We will come t-together, you are one w-with me, Malen'kii geroi~" The Russian teased rubbing the cock tightly up and down feeling his own self ready to release as well.

"S-sh-shit... V-vany-ya-ahhh-oh_ god_-Please! " he whined, bucking into that torturous hand as he was kept hovering on the bink. He arched and squirmed, trying to get Vanya to loosen his grip... But the prince held fast. He moaned, tugging on the hand pinning his hands down. Anything to get release. He couldn't stand it. It just wasn't fair! So close but not there, and Vanya torturing him by making it feel so damn _good_. They weren't even fully on the bed; the frame was bumping against his lower stomach and he could feel the ground under his feet. But the way he was splayed out, he couldn't get any purchase if he tried. He buried his face into the fabric of the bed to hide his weak whimpers and trembled, waiting to be filled by the man who had become his mate.

Alfred didn't have to wait long. His constant shifting and struggling created wonderful friction and pressure. With a groan, Vanya let go of Alfred's arousal and pulled the teen flush against him. He thrust into the knight one final time, and came with a low cry, echoed by Alfred as he too climaxed. Once the intense feeling wore off, he lifted himself up from his mate and pulled out. A sense of satisfaction welled up as his seed oozed from the recently vacated area, showing just what his mate had been doing and knowing just who had done that to him. Vanya's mate had been a virgin and he had been the one to claim the teen. Him. Not some upstart or some female who wouldn't appreciate the knight's strength and warmth and perfection. He intended to treasure his knight and make sure that Alfred would always know it. Every day... And many times a day, if he could get away with it.

Alfred began to feel the full regret and sin of the actions he so willing allowed. A sense of shame, disgust and anger flared within him. Worst, was how the hate the young teen felt wasn't directed at the larger male, but at himself. Yes, he had gave up his right to be mad at the other. Alfred had willing gave into the wonderful touches and feelings the other delivered and even the pain. And really, if some lonely, horny creep like Vanya saw such a fine work of human muscle such as himself, not fighting back, who wouldn't want to go as far as they could with the sexy ex-virgin? Alfred was the real disgusting pervert for having gone along with it and fucking_ coming _into that same creeper's hands! Just thinking about the semen slowly trickling down his legs made him want to hide and wash away the tainting evidence.

Alfred quickly spun his head fast around to a point of making him a bit dizzy only to have his vision clear and see the face at a sadly smiling Russian. "V-Vanya you sicko! Wh-why the hell are you making that creepy face!" Alfred asked in a voice that didn't actually command an answer.

Vanya stared a bit at the questioner and erased the sad smile for one brimming with satisfaction. "It is nothing to worry about, da? I was just feeling a bit... regretful of my actions thus far? You look even more tired and hungry than before and I had hoped to take you more, but... I think I should take you for your... whatever it was your brother was to make. Really, it is just so wonderful that my mate is caring about me now! How splendid, moy dorogoy! I care so much about you as well! You have... no idea how painful it was seeing you bleeding in my arms, so close to death only to pass out for almost en entire day..." Vanya finished with a face ready to say more but decided against it for less conflicting words. "No matter, we leave now, da?" he added in with more pointless smiling.

Alfred was about to turn the offer down but knew better and only walked over to the large Russian for support, not giving a verbal reply to the obvious question.

...

Meanwhile a very angry and lonely Prussian ex-prince awakened to an empty bed with sheets stained with his and another very sexy male's climatic adventurous of the previous night. Irrational and horny, said Prussian quite literally had one foot out the door of his bedroom before remember to clothe himself. Though he found the idea of clothes pointless when all he was to do was find his Canadian lover and make his feel the shame of trying to ditch his and his awesome 'five meters'.

Gilbert hastily found the first pair of clothes acceptable for being in the presence of 'Master', whether they were clean or not so long as they looked and smelled decent enough, and soon ran out the room once more to find his own dearest mate. A part of him wondered what on earth would be able to pull away his cute blond lover but was easily distracted into the kitchen by the scent of something delicious cooking.

Matthew grumbled as he flipped the pancakes, a good-sized stack already prepared. He had searched the cupboards for maple syrup… But, to his outrage, he learned that the brown elixir was not imported into the kingdom. He had to make do with butter… And that did not make for a happy Canadian. He sighed as he put the pancakes in a large stack and laid a towel over it. Then he pulled out the meat Toris had pointed out. Alfred wouldn't be happy to have Ham instead of Bacon, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. At least there were eggs and bread and cheese. And plenty of jams and jellies for the toast.

His guide had vanished not long after he had been directed to the kitchens. So when Gilbert came at him from seemingly nowhere, all the warning he had was a slight change in air pressure before he was nearly sent face first into the hot skillet he was cooking scrambled eggs in. He sent Gilbert an incensed glare, but didn't say anything. His rigid stance spoke volumes. He was not in the mood to be messed with, so the Prussian knight had better be on his best behavior. Or else.

Gilbert hadn't expected the hostility, quailing before he got a hold on himself and puffing out his chest in his usual show of blustering and self-importance. He nuzzled the taller prince and stroked him gently, ignoring the soft sounds of protest. He felt Matthew relax under his ministrations with a frustrated sigh and grinned in triumph. His hands were awesome tools of seduction. He smirked in glee as he lifted the pan from the flames and moved it to the counter. It had been too long since he had seen his cute mate. It didn't matter that Matthew was taller; just that he looked so fucking adorable when he was all flustered.

"Gilbert…" Matther growled warningly, leaning into the shorter male's embrace. He liked being hugged by the strong male behind him. But there was no way he would let himself have sex in a kitchen when there were others around. Maybe when they were back in the Prussian's room… If he behaved himself, "I want to finish cooking. And my brother is going to be here any minute. No acting like a French Incubus until later. Or else."

Gilbert scoffed and put his hands in his pockets planning all the ways he could make up for lost time once he got the Canadian alone. "Fine." the whipped Prussian mumbled. "But what exactly are you making? It looks weird... Is that even good?" Gilbert asked not knowing any better.

Matthew, in outrage already from his early working, lack of maple syrup, and having a horny imbecile for a mate almost wound up causing the pushover Canadian to do something he almost would regret later to said mate. In an attempt to calm himself he tried to look at the snowy, almost familiar scenery outside before seeing the most wonderful thing in the world: maple trees!

The Canadian prince grinned devilishly and turned to the lazily sitting Prussian behind him with a new, fake sweet smile plastered on his face. "Oh, Gil~ My poor pancakes, the most holy and perfect thing I worship! They've not a single drop of the magic syrup they need to be, dare I say, as awesome as you! Please Gil, if you would please go outside and extract some of the syrup from the trees just out there, I'll let you claim me as many times and however you want for the next two days, so long as it's not too public, deal?" Matthew offered cutely. "Oh, and I want a lot, dear. At least two buckets to last for everyone."

Gilbert growled at the offer but looked more closely into his mate's eyes and realized he still didn't have a choice. Oh well, all the sex he wanted and all he need to do is gather some lame old syrup thing? "Fine... but I'm taking you right after breakfast! And the second 'Master' starts to yell, I'm blaming you, got it?" the albino explained heading towards the door.

The observing Lithuanian servant watched with an amused, _fearful, _embarrassed look on his face. It was very obvious how perfect the two were for each other and a part of him loved how much friendlier the castle was growing since the brothers' arrival but another part feared for the headstrong Prussian.

"Mr. Williams, are you sure that's such a wise idea? He could easily freeze or hurt himself out there... Why exactly is it so important you have this special syrup? Your brother will be here soon, shouldn't it wait until later?" he questioned curiously.

"It takes several days to get even a small amount of sap," Matthew commented softly, "And it takes even more to boil sap down into syrup... If he's smart, he'll get some help. If not.. I'll get him before they come back. If I judged Vanya and my brother correctly... They are going to be busy for a while. Vanya might actually be able to make Alfred forgive himself eventually, too."

"Forgive himself?" Toris looked at him worriedly, but was waved off. It wasn't important. Not anymore. He frowned at his worries being dismissed, but didn't say anything. It was probably for the better anyways. If there was one thing he knew, it was that everyone had their demons. He looked out of the window, already seeing the silver-haired man heading for the trees. It seemed Gilbert was excited for what had been promised for retrieving the caramel liquid.

Matthew mentally sweat dropped, that really wasn't the sort of story he should be the one telling, let alone twice. The Canadian quickly shrugged it off and nodded. "Yeah, don't mind it too much, it's nothing. We should be finishing up breakfast first before asking questions. I think the pancakes are near done, are you making grits alright?" Matthew asked not knowing whether or not the brunet ever made the dish in his life.

Toris shied at the question looking into the whitish substance that faintly resembled burnt maggots in his opinion and nodded. "Well... I'm sure... They taste better then they look, right?" he questioned uneasily.

Matthew gave a kind nod and smiled. "Yeah, you would normally want some salt or pepper to make it better, otherwise it's very plain and Al would whine constantly about it. Even if you burnt it, he'll like it more so long as it's got some flavor to it and he's hungry... He'll be fine unless you cook like Arthur..." the blond joked to himself knowing the other male was blessed with being able to not understand it.

Toris frowned and wondered what Matthew kept saying but figured his confusion was better than the type Vanya gave him with fear. A small smile played on his face that was almost uncharacteristic in the recent years but let it float there for awhile at the better company Matthew provided. Though the Lithuanian servant hadn't truly met 'Alfred' yet, he could tell both brothers would provide very good things to everyone and everything in the dead-like castle.

"Looks like he's going to need help," Matthew said softly, catching sight of the pale man only by virtue of the bright yellow fluffball that was roosting on his bare head. He shook his head with a wry smile as he lifted his hands and casted a low-level stasis spell. The spell was a self-contained spell that would last as long as it had to. Once it was removed, everything would be as if it was just put on the table. He smiled gently at Toris as he laced their hands together and made for the entrance.

"Wha-wait!" Toris yelped, surprised by the sudden turn of events. He hadn't expected such strength from the teen, but didn't complain. He wasn't being hurt. And it seemed that the teen was just planning on helping the rather egotistical knight out. He paused as he heard strange sounds coming from a room that they passed, but shook it off. It was not safe into the master's private dealings.

Alfred, still leaning on Vanya's side, felt like he could vaguely make out his brother's soft voice in the distance and beamed quickly pushing himself off Vanya and making a short, painful sprint to the door. A wide smiled appeared despite the slight soreness spreading through his body as he opened the door wide and peered through to, sure enough, see his brother walking by the room with some other unknown person.

Being the natural hyped-up American he was, Alfred jogged to the other with a half pouting, half smiling face and 'lightly' punching his brother's arm.

"Matthew, you ass! Do you know what I've been through! What the fuck happened with Winter and crap? A-and who exactly are you?" the oblivious blond asked motioning to the Lithuanian with mixed feelings.

"That would be Toris, moy dorogoy. He is one of my servants, and if you would, do not ever run out on me like that again, da?" the Russian spoke calmly with dark betraying eyes before wrapping his choking arms around the smaller's waist. Glaring up at his lover's twin, Vanya spoke once more in a more flat voice. "If you two are out and about, that would mean our breakfast is ready, da?"

Matthew sighed and nodded. "Yes, it's all prepared in the kitchen, go take Alfred in and eat if you want, we were going to go get a certain other servant most likely freezing himself outside..." the Canadian prince mused slightly at the image letting a small grin appear on his face. "Oh, and Al, we can talk later, you should spend more time with your _mate_, right?" the twin teased before turning to continue the retrieval of his own new lover.

"L-later?" Alfred had been mentally cheering at the thought of food, but his brother's words made him deflate. He wanted to talk now. He didn't want to stay! Even if Vanya was was capable of melting his brain into mush in just a few seconds and could turn him into a helpless damsel with light touches and caresses. He did not want to stay. Not at all. Even if it was nice not to be judged… Or disliked because of something he couldn't control… He subconsciously retreated further into Vanya's embrace. He didn't want to think about those things, but they were always lurking. Always there…He entwined his fingers with Vanya's and began walking. He wanted to be with someone and not think about anything but food. He smiled at Matthew before turning to look forwards, "Bye bro…"

Toris was surprised at how quickly the two brothers had diffused the situation. And neither of them seemed to notice what they had done. Especially the one walking away with Vanya. He had accepted contact like it was his right and even initiated contact himself. It was like they didn't know how terrible and violent Vanya could become. How Winter had made him just as dangerous as the general himself… This was not going to end well. He could feel it. He looked up at the ceiling and prayed that things would be alright. Especially since he had seen no sign of the General nor the magician Vanya had hired. The Magician had been very powerful and had allied himself with the General rather than the prince. What if the Magician harmed one of the brothers?

Matthew smiled to see his brother learning to accept his mate. He didn't miss the way Alfred leaned into the embrace, nor the need to touch. Alfred had always been tactile. Always touching and brushing up against people and things. It was Alfred's nature. His need to claim them as his by leaving his scent on things. If Matthew had turned wolf, he had no doubt Alfred's scent would be all over Vanya. He caught another smell though, his eyebrows raising in surprise. It seemed Vanya and Al were a bit closer than he had expected. It would be easier if they continued to get so close, especially if they kept having sex. It was one of the quickest ways to form and solidify bonds. And so long as Vanya kept sleeping with Alfred, the more tightly they would be bound to one another…

After a few steps with both parties going their separate ways, Alfred had came to the realization he still didn't know where the kitchen was in the maze of a castle. Sure, he could _smell_ the yummy homemade food, but that would hardly get the poor knight anywhere. Frowning the blond glanced over at his mate and tugged on his arm slightly. "Hey! Where's the kitchen anyway?" he questioned in huffing himself up.

Vanya giggled at how cute his beloved looked when he was all riled up and gave a consoling kiss to the pouting cheeks. "No reason to be so upset, golubchik, the kitchen is just around the corner, da? Still, if you are unable to make it that far, I would be more than happy to assist and carry you." the larger offered interlocking their hands yet again.

Alfred turned away in a useless attempt to hide the bright flush over his face and ears. Still, the hands felt cool and refreshing, not to mention they were large and supportive so he only followed and scowled letting the Russian lead. Chanting in his head that it was just hands themselves that felt nice, not that he enjoyed who the owner was or the onther pleasent feelings they could bring to him.

"Sh-shut it! I'm just fine! Just that a certain_ someone _has an endless sex drive and wanted to fuck me hard in the ass right after I wake up from getting fucking shot at by a deranged asshole trying to save said someone! J-just take me to the damn kitchen!" Alfred commanded giving the hand a tight squeeze.

...

Solnyshko- my sun

Malenʹkiĭ geroĭ- Little hero

Soooooooooo sorry about the wait! We had that smut done weeks ago, and in retrospect, probably should have posted and ended it there, I just felt bad the poor Prussia wasn't in it... T.T Gotta love Gil, da? ^^; anyway, nice and long and ready for you, finally!


	6. Chapter 6

"I couldn't help myself. You are just too cute," Vanya laughed softly, but led the way. He ignored the overly tight grip, bringing their entwined hands up to kiss Alfred's knuckles gently. He looked at the young prince with soft eyes and a sad smile. How cute and innocent Alfred was. It made him all the more beautiful and wonderful. How could anyone hold back when they had a mate like him? " And as you wish Dorogoy~"

If it weren't for the fact both of them were hungry, he would have continued their intimate contact for a lot longer. He had a sudden idea and scooped up the knight, turning him so that they faced each other and pressed him against a wall, making sure that they were pressed together quite intimately. He wrapped the teen's legs around his body and held him by his ass and upper back. Now as they walked, they would grind up against each other and turn the trip into a more intense experience. And just wait until they got there. He wanted Alfred to sit on his lap. And since those blue pants were ruined, it would be just fine if he went without them right?

Alfred squirmed at his body rubbing on Vanya's but bit back any of the positive sounds that could be made from the feeling."B-bastard! I said no carrying me! Wh-why are you carrying me!" Alfred complained grabbing on tightly to his captor's coat and buried his head in the larger man's neck. "L-look! I know I'm new to your freaky Russian-ness, and this might be a very common way to hold people, but it's kind of_ unnatural _for me, okay? I'd prefer if you'd let me go now!" the America squeaked out trying to pound on the Russian's back into letting him go.

"Ah, but still you feel weak, da? Come now, you seemed to be so relaxed into my touches not but five seconds ago. Do you find my scarf warm?" Vanya asked changing the subject seeing his mate buried into his neck still.

"Wh-where did that that idea! I-I'm just trying to make myself more comfy and man you stink! Seriously when was the last time you bathed? When was the last time _I _bathed? God, is it me who smell like that! Ew! I so need to-to get all this -_climatic evidence- _off right after breakfast! I-it feels gross!" Alfred ranted feeling the substance still all over his body, dripping down ever-so slowly.

"Not since the morning of your arrival_, moi dorogoy,_" Vanya laughed at his mate's cute little actions. How amusing the small male was. He liked knowing that the white liquid sliding down his mate's skin was theirs. Only theirs. The drippings from the teen's ass was from him. He smiled pleasantly and kissed Alfred's forehead.

"Hey! What are y- ngh!" He groaned when he felt a probing finger entering him, fingertips and teeth biting down on Vanya's broad shoulders in retaliation. It felt good. Too good. He mewled against Vanya's shoulder as the second finger entered, followed by the third only moments later. It was no fair! He shuddered as pleasure assaulted him, hips jerking as he was torn between wanting to fuck himself on those thick and wonderful fingers or rutting against Vanya's clothed stomach or punching Vanya until he was satisfied. The tingling in his lower spine caused by those fingers made his mind for him. His hips shifted to give Vanya better access while he mewled in helpless desperation.

Vanya smirked as he made it to the table. He didn't put Alfred down. Instead he sat at a chair and withdrew his fingers, ignoring Alfred's breathless protests to pull down his own pants and turn the teen so that they faced the same direction. He took hold of his arousal and sat Alfred firmly on his lap. The sudden feeling of that tight, slick heat around him yet again was heavenly. How he had lived so long without his cute little mate was beyond him, and that delicious sensation was one he couldn't stand to be away from for too long. His hips jerked, pushing into the teen even deeper. He wondered if the change in angle was pleasant for his knight. He hoped so.

Alfred panted at the sensation. It was taking everything he had not to shift and feel that amazing friction. Vanya was so fucking massive and he was still stretched enough that he could feel every millimeter of skin and every pulse of blood that was pumped by Vanya's cold heart. He whined, leaning forward to place his head on the table. He had to bite back a cry as the movement cause Vanya to buck up against him again. They were going to have sex again and they hadn't even eaten yet! Or maybe Vanya wanted to do both. The thought wasn't as disgusting as Alfred felt it should have been. Instead he moaned and arched as Ivan's hands rested on his hips, holding him still while Ivan rocked his hips slightly.

As good as he was feeling in his lower regions, the need for food crawled it's way into Alfred's mind. He was so very close to a meal yet so very far! Hoping to feel this torturous pleasure end more quickly then usual, Alfred tightened himself up and impaled himself fiercely on the large arousal making both him and Vanya so close to their releases.

Vanya was enjoying the meal before him that was watching Alfred try and make them both find their ends and encouraged him by making them close enough for his tongue to dart and play inside his lover's moaning mouth.

Vanya continued to suck and toy with the others tongue roughly. Alfred not minding too much supposedly as he kissed back and did the same as best he could to the other in an attempt to dominate at least one part of the sex.

Even in his best attempt, Alfred had Vanya control the situation and have himself just enjoy the ride. Not long was the Russian male pumping the American before he felt the teen's fluids all over. Seeing the blond covered in his own juices and tighten so sweetly did nothing for Vanya's patience as he followed shortly after.

Energy drained and feeling completely limp, Alfred lifted himself off from Vanya's member and slowly just relaxed into the Russian's chest.

"Mmm, please... No more for awhile... None, you got that? And I'm hungry so... f-feed me!" the American ordered barely having the energy to even speak as he panted over his growling stomach.

"Of course moi dorogoy~" Vanya chuckled at his beloved's demands. So cute his little mate. And so much fun to take. And in such interesting positions. He had a perfect little one. And Alfred could keep up with his stamina. He lifted the lids and looked at the foods underneath. He blinked in surprise. They looked like a thick sort of blini. He smiled as he pulled a plate nearer and pulled out a raspberry jam out of the assortment, "These look quite good. What would you like Solnyshko?"

"Butter! And maple syrup!" Alfred demanded, thinking of the delicious liquid. So sweet and sticky. He squirmed giddily just thinking about it. His brother's was the best at making food, but he would never admit it. He claimed to like his own kind. He did... just not as much as his Brother's. He scanned the table hopefully, but the familiar clear jar was suspiciously absent. He frowned, looking again, "Where is the maple syrup?"

At the question Vanya gave a hesitant smile and petted his knight sweetly. "I am afraid that is something we will have to go without, da? Take some jam, it would surely be better for your depleted body." the Russian consoled sweetly to his mate.

Alfred blushed and snarled a little at the other. "Nothing compares to maple syrup. Ever. Still, I guess it's not something you could live up to anyway. Mattie has some of the best in the world! And besides, if you wouldn't keep demanding sex and then being stupid and nor dodging a stupid attack, maybe I wouldn't be so depleted, huh?" the blond scolded still feeling his stomach growl and his lower and chest regions ache.

Vanya sighed as he merely set a plate for the stubborn American and smiled fondly "I am sorry about that... I am, but for now the general is not with us and we are hungry. Let us eat, da? You will like the jam, I am sure!" he said cutting up the foreign food and held a piece up to the blond's flush lips.

Warily, Alfred took the offered bite. He inwardly admitted the taste wasn't too terrible as he slowly licked his lips. Even though he still preferred maple, the jam held a unique taste. Almost felt like there was a lacing of alcohol In the mix but enjoying the odd burn down his throat.

"'S not sho bad..." he mumbled going in for another taste.

The darker blond harshly swallowed his mouthful of pancakes and licked his lips clean. He looked at Vanya and now noticed his tired expression. He should be eating, too! And he wouldn't be a very good hero if he let people go on starving, right?

With a new sense of responsibility, Alfred took some of the pancakes and shoved them very ungracefully into he larger's mouth.

"You should try this! It's awesome even if there's no maple syrup -which you need to get- by the way! Y-You fought off stupid Winter and have that stupid sex drive so... You need too! And stop staring while I eat! It's weird so let me get my own seat and we can wait for Mattie to come and stuff." the teen advised trying to lift himself off of Vanya's surprisingly warm lap.

Vanya was slightly taken aback by the sudden almost kindness from his mate. The teen really was warming up go him even if it wasn't as gentle as he hoped the transition would be.

Slowly, he began to truly taste the sweet food with his homemade jams. It wasn't so bad, but it did leave him wondering if such a sweet meal should be considered a breakfast meal and worried over his young American's diet. With time, Vanya would make sure the teen at proper foods and would be in perfect condition, not as if it didn't really appear so from the way they went at it.

"Like it?" Alfred asked cutely, already having slipped away from the other's area and sitting next to Vanya but still too far for the Russian's liking.

"Da. I may consider having it with your 'maple syrup' later on in life. Perhaps you will cook it, podsolnechnik?" the Russian asked sweetly to his lover.

"Ha! As if," Alfred shook his head with a wry grin, snickering like he had been told the funniest joke in the world, "I was taught by an Englishman. My cooking might kill you."

"Oh?" Vanya smirked. He had no idea of the horror of English Cooking that plagued the nations. Nor the addictive horrors of American Food, "I'm sure that's just an over exaggeration."

"He's not joking," A voice appeared behind them. Both Alfred and Vanya turned to the Canadian in surprise. He and Toris were supporting a very damp Prussian. He smirked as they plopped the shivering silver-haired man in a seat and sat next to him, "Alfred nearly poisoned uncle Francis when he attempted to make toast."

Vanya couldn't help but let out a roaring laugh at the thought of his naive lover ruining such a simple meal. Looking at said blond's pouting/glaring face he calmed and wiped his moistening eyes.

"Ah, than I will simply keep you here as well. I rather like the meal, it's nice to have something different at times. Oh, and how is the fool doing?" the Russian asked looking at the Prussian servant with mild interest. "I take it he shall not die?"

Toris scratched his head awkwardly and sighed quietly. "W-well he will definitely feel a bit under the weather for awhile but knowing how... headstrong he is, he will be back and running within no time at all..."

"B-b-b-b-both of ya sh-sh-shut up! A-an-and YOU! Sick or not, I am so having that ass after this!" The stuttering albino announced to Matthew with a new ability to speak properly... enough.

Matthew blushed and growled angrily. As much as he loved having sex with the other, he would rather not talk about it so openly with his brother around and everyone trying to eat breakfast.

And with the best of luck, Alfred happened to be drinking something (vodka again? Can he ever get normal juice in this country!) that was so beautifully splattered over the table.

"What the hell! MATTHEW! _HIS_ is the scent all over you! I-I thought you were going to hold out until marriage, man! A-and _HIM_! Seriously, the hell? Y-you... No! How the fuck does someone like him get _you_! Did uncle Francis rub off on you? You don't... Oh, God, Matthew! Are you bottoming to him?" the horrified blond shrieked to his brother. Now, really, Alfred wanted to accept the relationship deep down but of all people to take his innocent brother's virginity -it was just so wrong!

"Alfred," Matthew scowled at his brother. It was bad enough the idiot was rejecting his own mating, but to react with such distress to Matthew's? One that the Canadian was perfectly happy with? Alfred was not making him a happy Canadian. And as soon as Alfred saw that look, he knew it too. The teen didn't whimper, but he shrunk back in his seat, "Gilbert is my mate. What I do with him is my business. If you have a problem you can just kiss my ass.

"I'm just looking out for you Matthew!" Alfred whined, looking hurt. Matthew sighed and shook his head as the teen continued to explain his reasoning, "And besides! He's a tamer. Our kind and his kind are like… Mortal enemies or something! He could be using his magic to mess with your mind or something! You know how I feel about mind control and that kind of spellwork!"

Matthew went red at his brother's idiotic logic and started to calmly glare. "Alfred. That has nothing to do with anything and you know it. Gilbert hardly even knew me when he first mated, it was purely physical. Now he does know me and we love each other. If anything, you should keep your mind on your own love affairs and actually talk to your mate instead of yelling and fucking him at every waking moment. You know I can fight anything off if Gilbert did try anything and that I'm not stupid enough to fall for anything." the wiser twin explained calmly to his brother.

Alfred only snorted and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Whether I trust you or not, you're still my brother and don't forget whenever/if ever you need saving from him or anything else, I'll save you, okay?" the knight swore pumping a fist in the air and flashing a small look at said albino.

"Shut it and eat your flapjacks," Matthew commanded sternly. Alfred obeyed, hunching over his plate and shoveling the food down quickly. Canadians were scary when they went all... passive-aggressive-y... like that. And Alfred had been on the receiving end of that ire often enough to know when to back off with his tail tucked between his legs.

"Ooh~ You're so commanding Prinz~" Gilbert grinned as the upstart American obeyed the Prussian's mate, "I can't wait to hear you use that voice on me~"

"Er... Mister Gilbert," Toris spoke hesitantly, worried that the subject they were so intent on discussing might cause their unstable leader to become angry... He glanced over to see Vanya leering at Alfred and completely ignoring the rest of them for now/ He swallowed and turned to the silver-haired man, "Do you think it is wise to speak in such a way when the Master is right here?"

Gilbert scoffed and smirked wider at the brunet's worry. "Well when you think about it, me and Master are family now! Being mated to each other's brother and stuff! Besides my awesomeness is too great to anger him, right sir?" the albino asked smugly.

Vanya only returned to the questioner and smiled with classic false innocence. Best not to upset Alfred after all.

"An interesting conclusion, Prussian, shame it is incorrect. Make no mistake that a bad and, in your case, annoyingly boastful servant is a useless one. What you and I consider 'family' are far some similar, da?" the large master stated naturally taking another bite of the foreign breakfast.

Alfred tried to ignore the creepy comment and continue his much needed meal but conscience wouldn't let his, damn it!

"Hey, Vanya! That's just harsh! He may be an idiot, but it's a valid point! If you want me to accept you as my mate, and if I can accept my brother's choice, then we are all bounded to each other now! Makes more or less sense, right Toris?" the American asked for a third party vote.

"Uh..." Toris hesitated. He looked between them helplessly. If he agreed with Alfred, then Vanya would be displeased... And if he agreed with Vanya... then Alfred would be displeased. He suddenly felt ill, "P-please excuse me... M-my stomach has become quite upset... May I be allowed to leave now?"

"You may leave," Vanya smiled as Toris fled the room. The poor man had such a weak and delicate stomach. Maybe the little Raivis would help him. He turned to Alfred and smiled for a different reason. Alfred was already starting to think of him as a mate. The teen may not realize it, he seemed to be rather oblivious after all, but he was already showing it. And that's all that mattered to him. He smirked as he thought about how to take his delicious mate again, And when. The boy needed time to recover from his ordeal... Even if Vanya wanted to keep him locked in their bedroom for all time just to be able to sleep with him every day. And maybe more. He could already feel himself getting hard again. No sex though... Maybe he could get his little mate to beg for it though... He grinned darkly as he reached around and grabbed Alfred's limp vital region, stroking it lightly.

"Ngh!" Alfred had to bite back a cry of surprise. He had been attempting to hide the fact he could feel his mate growing hard, but the touch was too much. He waved off Matthew's worry. No need to upset him at the table after all. Even if the blond felt like punching and fucking that bastard for what he was doing under the table. It was indecent! And... Damn, it felt good. He tried to be discreet as he shifted, but the shaft growing even harder against his softly rocking bottom made it even worse... He bit his lip to hide the helpless whine of desire from escaping.

Vanya, though highly pleased with his power over his mate, decided that for maximum effect, he should stop right as the smaller member grew to a firm hardness. Leaving him in this state was both cute and arousing. Still, he could control himself awhile longer. Just awhile...

Alfred glared his young blue eyes to meet Vanya's innocently smug purple ones at the lost contact. Turning back to his food and surrounding company he attempted to will away the arousal and need he felt for another bite of his brother's perfectly innocent pancakes.

The blond looked around to where Toris sat and looked curiously at the area. "D-does he normally get stomach problems often? It'd suck if the pancakes caused them! Poor guy will come back with nothing to eat if it wasn't, too!" Alfred said thankfully sounding more natural than he was feeling. "The hero should help him! Too bad I can't... Hmm. Hey wait. How did I get healed up anyway? After Winter got me? Shouldn't something like that kill a guy?" the knight questioned with pure curiosity in his voice.

Gilbert just smirked widely and put his hands behind his head smugly. "And ya would've been dead if not for Mattie's freaky sixth sense thing and my awesome Gilbird! Right, Gilbird?" the said picking up the fluffy chick.

Gilbird only slowly nodded and chirped worriedly. It puffed up wondering whether or not it had permission to transform but after receiving a small nod from Vanya, hopped off the table and returned to his human state.

The poor young boy looked on the verge off tears trying to use a portion of the table cloth to cover himself and shook. "Y-yes, sir! Master Ivan did a lot o-of the work, too, though! He froze the w-wound until I came so y-you would not die from the blood loss! My name i-is Raivis, Mate of Master!" Raivis said looking shy and cold being naked in the open Russian air.

"Mate of..." Alfred scowled before he realized that Raivis was talking about him. He smiled widely and laughed, "Please. Just call me Alfred. I don't like titles. But... Um... Why aren't you wearing anything?"

"I-I-I..." Raivis trailed off, looking distraught. He had a chance of appearing completely clothed or completely nude. But he was never sure which one he would end up with. It was really very embarrassing and he couldn't seem to control it, "I'm s-sorry M-mister Alfred! I-it just happens sometimes! I'm really sorry!"

"Hey..." Alfred held up his hands placatingly, "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad. I was just curious. You don't smell like a shifter and you don't keep your characteristics... Except for being really tiny. Like way tiny... Why are you so small?"

"A-ah!" Raivis had tried to sound upset with the blunt remark on his height but failed for sounding like a struck puppy. "I'm a-afraid these are just the c-conditions I was subjected to wh-when I had a curse put on m-me! Sometimes, if I'm f-feeling rather weak, even the smallest p-pat on my head can shrink me down an inch or t-two." the unclothed healer explained ruefully.

"Naw, really? No way, that's so not fair to you! Curses suck but at least most have a cure, I think! I dunno, Mattie's the one who knows actual magic, you should ask about the conditions or whatever about your curse, right Mattie? There should normally be a way to get him out of it, right?" the blond asked sounding truly hopeful about the current situation.

Matthew sighed and nodded as he tried to relax into the room and just disappear, sadly to no prevail. "Under usual curses, Al. He could still always be trapped under more powerful spells that prevent reversal. Even if there was, I would not know what would work..." the wiser twin trailed off before glancing at the tiny male and quickly countering himself. "B-but with how stubborn you are at things like this and heroics who knows!" the Canadian assured giving Raivis a kind pat that, sure enough, made the already short boy even shorter.

"Ah!" Raivis shuddered and managed to grow back some of his lost height. It wasn't much, but Alfred watched him curiously. He was fascinated by most magic. Being only able to focus on strength made him a powerhouse, but helpless against a large number of magical abilities. He moved to get off or Vanya, but realized two very important things. First, he was naked. Second, he was still hard. Painfully hard. He glanced back at Vanya, who was smiling innocently. He gritted his teeth to hide his annoyed growling.

"Is something wrong leetel one?" Vanya asked, sounding completely angelic with concern. Were it not for the finger tracing along his inner thigh and dangerously close to a place that had been invaded so many times already, Alfred would have been convinced the concern was true. Since that was not the case, he gave Vanya a warning glare. The male smiled innocently. He wasn't having sex with Alfred... Just playing~

Except the playing was leaning towards sadistic as Alfred almost wanted full on sex with Vanya. It was so painful at the moment for the first time he really just wanted to everyone to just 'Get. Out.' but knew asking everyone to leave would be suspicious. Vanya was so getting his ass handed to him after this! He really wanted to get up and examine Raivis, too!

"Oh, nothing, _dear_. You know me, just a bit needy for some leg room and some quiet time to see if I can find the bastard who put a curse on Raivis! Just look how tiny he is! It's so unfair!" Alfred exclaimed actually very naturally. Though a part of him does fear the sarcasm he used. Vanya seemed like the type dumb enough to think it was serious. Either way, Vanya was just a royal pain in the teen's ass. Literally.

Meanwhile Raivis looked on the verge of tears and had a very pathetic look on his face. He was still naked and cold and Alfred was feeling rather the same way at the moment. Still, the taller blond removed his pelt and passed it over to the smaller and beamed as well as he could with an erection almost grazing the bottom of the table. The smile was still very convincing nonetheless.

"Here ya go, li'l guy. You should go get some real clothes on soon. That won't do much, sorry." the knight mumbled stretching over in a way that still hid his lower body. Did he already mention Vanya was a sadist and how he was going to kill him?

Vanya was very please with his teasing. His poor mate was so cute, and the chance to just touch was too good to pass up. How warm Alfred's skin was. and how delicious he tasted. Vanya smirked as he bent down slightly to kiss his little knight's shoulder. He loved the smell clinging to his mate. The smell of sex and arousal and sunflowers and rich earth. He didn't have as strong a sense of smell as a shifter, but he knew that he liked the way Alfred smelled and tasted and felt. Now if only he wouldn't struggle and fight so much...

Matthew stiffened as he realized what was going on. He could smell the shift in his brother's emotions. His first instinct was to reprimand them. But a devious thought entered his mind. Why not make his annoying brother suffer some? Besides, the mating between the two was tenuous at best. Alfred was fighting it rather than embracing it. But it was still a mating and he was still becoming Vanya's mate whether he wanted to or not.

"I'm going to get Gilbert to his room," He smiled gently as he rose. He was going to have to give Gilbert his reward after all. He slung an arm over his shoulder and asked Raivis for some assistance. The shivering boy obeyed quickly, trying to remain the same size as he did.

Alfred looked appalled at his brother's announcement. Granted his first instinct was gratitude seeing how he could now have Vanya just fuck him hard but in another, ever the prideful American side if his brain, he wanted to whale on the Russian, fuck HIM, eat more and then just leave back to his home kingdom. Actually, what? No, clearly both parts of his body were confused by his throbbing erection. He in no way actually wanted ANY form of fuck.

"Ah~ But little Matvey has not eaten much! Are you positive you wish to go so soon? I had wanted to converse with you more. Getting to know the family, of course." Vanya cried sweetly as the last part of the unwanted company were making their leave.

Matthew merely smiled and nodded. Not daring to find Vanya's words in earnest, at least not in this situation.

"Yes, I think we all had our fills. We may talk more at dinner. I think I should just let you two be for now. Continue on, eh?" the Canadian suggested with a matching falsely innocent smile on his face. And with the way Gilbert described how he wanted his reward, the fragile blond wondered if he really would be able to make it to dinner.

As the three made their way out into the hall, Vanya decided to repeat his loving deeds as he turned Alfred on his lap to face him and pulled him into a teasing kiss. This while having his fingers softly grazing the tip of his lover's manhood and smiling cutely.

"No matter how many times I take you, somehow you're always so needy not but an hour later. Do I feel so good to you, _moy dorogoy.._.?" he whispered darkly into the young blond's ear.

"No!" Alfred balked. He couldn't hide the fact he was already panting with desire, legs parting slightly more of course, but he could deny it with no problem. He curled in on himself, accidentally rubbing against Ivan and bringing their faces closer in the process. He had to stay strong. Even though he could feel a finger tracing along his entrance teasingly. If he moved, he would be able to feel it inside of him. Stretching him and teasing him and making him feel so good. He couldn't help the fact the thoughts were making him salivate, desire coursing through him as he swallowed the excess, "I'm not! It's all your fault!"

"I think you are lying, Ptenchik~" Vanya purred, kissing his cute little mate on the cheeks. He wanted to hear Alfred beg for it. So he would tease Alfred till he cracked. It was easy to do and, after all, he wasn't breaking any rules by doing so...

"Y-you're such an ass, you know that? I... Why? Perv Russian can't do anything without in-involving sex! Bet you only mated me to you for it! W-well guess what! The Hero isn't going to allow it! You're a sadistic freak that doesn't give a second thought about what I'm actually f-feeling! I'm stuck with you until fucking death now! Mated to someone I hate and who just thinks of m-me as some easy hole! I hate you Vanya! You're the absolute worst!" the American prince screeched hoping to sound more sure of himself but sadly still horny and stuttering at every one of those large hands' movements.

* * *

Yes, I am aware this took FAR too long! I really am sorry since it really is mostly my fault with school and such (Aku's heartless/unsympathetic in the fact she's out of school... that li'l-) And so... here! I'm really sorry! This is all you get for now, hopefully we'll (but mostly me) will do better next time! Really, REALLY sorry!

EDIT: Well now I'm shortening this chapter. Thanks Aku. Thanks so much. -_-

Ptenchik- sunflower


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred looked on the verge of tears from regret, need and most of all, anger welling inside him. He really was sick of all of Vanya's little games. If the other really wanted mateship, he would have been showing more respect to the blond and honoring his wishes. Just a normal morning! All he wanted was a nice morning with a shower, some pancakes, heroics, and hopefully a little adventure.

All he seemed to get though was a sore ass, drowsiness, hunger, and the feeling of endless sex dripping out of him with no way to say no because deep down it just felt so amazing to be taken in the moment.

Vanya stilled, taken aback by what Alfred said. Sure he enjoyed feeling that tight slick heat and watching those helpless expressions cross that beautiful tanned face. But was it all lust? He looked at Alfred solemnly, wondering how to say what he wanted to say. He sighed, might as well get it over with... He would tell the truth.

"I admit... A lot of what I feel is lust." He saw the crushed look enter the knight's expression, but continued. He had more to say, "But I also feel... strange... Like someone has cast a spell of joy. There is also a strange feeling like my heart is... Like my heart no longer wishes to reside in my chest. It beats and thumps and I feel heat at my core when I am around you."

"So..." Alfred looked at him blankly. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear Vanya claim his love or that their mating was a mistake. He shook his head and glared, tears gathering in his eyes, "What do you mean? I just want a normal mate! One who understands boundaries. One who doesn't act like a deranged Incubus! I... I want to go home..."

Vanya felt the hurt course through his body at those words. They weren't the ones he could shake and ignore to just twist around as he wanted them. No, his beloved wanted to leave him. Vanya felt a new sort of pain as he scowled and held Alfred closely to his chest, almost suffocating the smaller in his vice grip. If his beloved was unhappy and wished to leave, than he would simply make him happy. Vanya would make it so Alfred would never wish to part.

"You cannot leave me. If you were to go to your home, I would naturally be coming with you, da? I cannot leave my sweet malenʹkiĭ geroĭ. Such troubles you would find. I would be saddened should any tragic event befall moy dorogoy. I care greatly for my mate, I will make sure he is safe with all my power. I am so sorry for ever displeasing you. I will try to respect your boundaries more from now. I will make you happy." Vanya finished finding another smile to replace his scowl. Except unlike the other false grins, this one sent chills down Alfred spine and had a whole new type of dark aura present as Vanya leaned down to kiss Alfred's hand lightly.

"V-Vanya?" Alfred's hair seemed to fluff up with his anxiety as he tried to pull away from the tight hold. He bit his lip as he looked at his mate. He was still very aroused, no thanks to that stupid perverted prince, but he was also frightened. He bared his teeth, warning Vanya to let him go, but forgot that non-canids usually took that as a friendly expression, "Please... Let me go..."

_You're scaring me..._

Vanya only continued his smile as he traces his kisses up Alfred's arm to his neck, then finally his quivering lips. Slowly his grip loosened slightly for just barely any comfort room to be given and kissed his knight senseless. The lips felt slightly cold and wet from the air and their saliva as Vanya darted his tongue possessively into the warm mouth.

Alfred didn't know what to feel as he was so roughly, and gently, touched. Instinct said to kiss back but fear kept him frozen in place as his mouth was claimed by the menacing Russian. Not long did the have to wait before the large hands found their way to his backside once more and squeezed his cheeks painfully.

"_V-Vanya_!" the smaller cried out in a whimper, sounding mostly like a struck dog as the other male started to bite at his neck.

Vanya ignored the yelps, intent on showing his mate that he would never leave him. He wanted Alfred more than anything. And he would do so the only way he knew how. Winter had always encouraged his actions, telling him that following his desires was how he would remain strong. He had desired Alfred, and now had a powerful mate. Alfred should be honored to have someone as powerful as Vanya as a mate, and yet he fought fang and claw to get away. This would not do. Not at all. He would make sure everyone knew that Alfred was his.

"_Vi te shahta_," He growled, biting harder. Enough to draw a little of the young knight's all too sweet blood. He held Alfred against him as he made his mark, pouring a little of his magic into the bite. He hated to hurt his mate in such a way, branding Alfred to prove his ... ownership really... But If Alfred wouldn't accept him, he would force his mate to accept that he would not let what was his go. Even if he had to magically leash his prize.

Alfred looked on the verge of tears from regret, need and most of all, anger welling inside him. He really was sick of all of Vanya's little games. If the other really wanted mateship, he would have been showing more respect to the blond and honoring his wishes. Just a normal morning! All he want was a nice morning with a shower, some pancakes, heroics, and hopefully a little adventure.

All he seemed to get though was a sore ass, drowsiness, hunger, and the feeling of endless sex dripping out of him with no way to say no because deep down it just felt so amazing to be taken in the moment.

Vanya stilled, taken aback by what Alfred said. Sure he enjoyed feeling that tight slick heat and watching those helpless expressions cross that beautiful tanned face. But was it all lust? He looked at Alfred solemnly, wondering how to say what he wanted to say. He sighed, might as well get it over with... He would tell the truth.

"I admit... A lot of what I feel is lust." He saw the crushed look enter the knight's expression, but continued. He had more to say, "But I also feel... Strange... Like someone has cast a spell of joy. There is also a strange feeling like my heart is... Like my heart no longer wishes to reside in my chest. It beats and thumps and I feel heat at my core when I am around you."

"So..." Alfred looked at him blankly. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear Vanya claim his love or that their mating was a mistake. He shook his head and glared, tears gathering in his eyes, "What do you mean? I just want a normal mate! One who understands boundaries. One who doesn't act like a deranged Incubus. I... I want to go home..."

Vanya felt the hurt course through his body at those words. They weren't the ones he could shake and ignore to just twist around as he wanted them. No, his beloved wanted to leave him. Vanya felt a new sort of pain as he scowled and held Alfred closely to his chest, almost sufficating the smaller in his vice grip. If his beloved was unhappy and wished to leave, than he would simply happy. Vanya would make it so Alfred would never wish to part.

"You cannot leave me. If you were to go to your home, I would naturally be coming with you, da? I cannot leave my sweet malenʹkiĭ geroĭ. Such troubles you would find. I would be saddened should any tragic event befall moy dorogoy. I care greatly for my mate, I will make sure he is safe with all my power. I am so sorry for ever displeasing you. I will try to respect your boundaries more from now. I will make you happy." Vanya finished finding another smile to replace his scowl. Except unlike the other false grins, this one sent chills down Alfred spine and had a whole new type of dark aura present as Vanya leaned down to kiss Alfred's hand lightly.

"V-Vanya?" Alfred's hair seemed to fluff up with his anxiety as he tried to pull away from the tight hold. He bit his lip as he looked at his mate. He was still very aroused, no thanks to that stupid perverted prince, but he was also frightened. He bared his teeth, warning Vanya to let him go, but forgot that non-canids usually took that as a friendly expression, "Please... Let me go..."

_You're scaring me..._

Vanya only continued his smile as he traces his kisses up Alfred's arm to his neck, then finally his quivering lips. Slowly his grip loosened slightly for just barely any comfort room to be given and kissed his knight senseless. The lips felt slightly cold and wet from the air and their saliva as Vanya darted his tongue possessively into the warm mouth.

Alfred didn't know what to feel as he was so roughly, and gently, touched. Instinct said to kiss back but fear kept him frozen in place as his mouth was claimed by the menacing Russian. Not long did the have to wait before the large hands found their way to his backside once more and squeezed his cheeks painfully.

_"V-Vanya!_" the smaller cried out in a whimper, sounding mostly like a struck dog as the other male started to bite at his neck.

Vanya ignored the yelps, intent on showing his mate that he would never leave him. He wanted Alfred more than anything. And he would do so the only way he knew how. Winter had always encouraged his actions, telling him that following the his desires was how he would remain strong. He had desired Alfred, and now had a powerful mate. Alfred should be honored to have someone as powerful as Vanya as a mate, and yet he fought fang and claw to get away. This would not do. Not at all. He would make sure everyone knew that Alfred was his.

"_Vi te shahta,_" He growled, biting harder. Enough to draw a little of the young knight's all too sweet blood. He held Alfred against him as he made his mark, pouring a little of his magic into the bite. He hated to hurt his mate in such a way, branding Alfred to prove his ... ownership really... But If Alfred wouldn't accept him, he would force his mate to accept that he would not let what was his go. Even if he had to magically leash his prize.

Despite how strong Vanya's grip was, Alfred managed to find some fight in him. Vanya was hurting him! Marking him, taking away his _freedom_! This wasn't something Alfred could see himself_ ever_ forgiving. No, he far from wanted any of this, yet here his 'mate' was, trying to own him in any way he could. The blond may be reckless and magicless, but even he could feel the possessive power sinking and spreading through his body. A part of him almost wanted to give up, knowing he was now almost indisputably trapped to the powerful Russian, but that just couldn't be because one simple fact:

Alfred _hated_ Vanya.

Sure, there may have been some lust in the mix, and almost a bit of like and reason, but this was just too cruel. This wasn't love at all. It couldn't be! Lovers wouldn't bind each other, making sure of no escape. Lovers wouldn't hurt each other like this. Lovers would actually_ love _each other.

Vanya smiled proudly as he licked the mark. How could Alfred have doubted him? When you loved something you protected it. That was what this mark would do. Now Alfred would see that he loved him. Alfred would not be able to hurt himself and if he was in danger, then the mark would bring him to Vanya. He sighed happily, hugging Alfred closer to feel that wonderful warmth. Alfred was safe from danger now.

Alfred wanted to lash out, to bite and growl and claw at, but he couldn't. He just... He whined low in his throat, trying to keep from crying. He had to be strong. Matthew could fix this... Remove that mark... Everything would be fine. He could feel the magic splinter, crawling over his skin and around his neck. He didn't have to reach up to know that there was a physical marker. A collar. He closed his eyes, letting his tears fall. Matthew was strong, but not strong enough when the magic could create manifestations of its power.

Alfred was feeling so drained now. It stung a little on the outside, and burned on the inside. Not to mentioned he already felt fatigued and his tears only made him more tired. With minutes of just forcefully siting on Vanya's lap, he laid his head on the open neck and passed out once more, too upset to even care about where anymore.

The large Russian really hadn't expected his sweet mate to fall asleep on him but made no effort to wake his lover. The blond just looked so much more at ease and cute in his slumber, he really didn't want to disturb him, yet he still needed to get up. Slowly he adjusted his position in a way that would make grabbing his little knight without bothering him too much and stood up. They were barely even up for a few hours, it amazed him how easily exhausted his mate could get. Maybe a shower would be good for them, after all. It really had been awhile and it was becoming a bit unnerving to touch some of his most favorite areas on the blond.

While Vanya was having a... touching moment with his mate, Gilbert was trying to get some tail with his own. And failing miserably.

"Come_ on _Mattie!" he whined piteously, giving the Canadian prince the best puppy dog expression he could with a watery red nose and a blotchy complexion, "You _promised_!"

"Fine..." Matthew sighed, not wanting to have to deal with Gilbert's incessant whining. He _did_ promise to let the silver-haired man have his wicked way with him. It didn't take long for the Prussian to pounce, pulling the younger male flush against him and pulling at the shirt hiding soft, pale skin from even paler hands.

"Ooh~ Meine liebe, Du bist schön," he purred, drinking in the soft gasps of his mate with a wicked grin. There was a door nearby, perfect for giving them enough privacy to do the dirty deed. And he was going to take full advantage of such a thing. Whether the teen accepted or not was not up for debate. That cute little ass was his for the next two days.

Gilbert carried his taller mate with surprising ease as he rushed his way behind the closed doors and claiming any vital seeming part of lover's body he saw open and begging to be touched. The face that he could even see the growing arousal form did nothing to lower his ego as he grinded their two pelvises together roughly.

"G-Gilbert! Why s-so… s-slow today! It's getting s-so hard!" the Canadian cried lewdly as he was so roughly violated, his body begging for more.

"Hmm~ that is pretty solid..." the Prussian trailed off grabbing his lover's thick erection through his pants and sliding up and down slowly. Not long he found the use of clothing unnecessary and near ripped off the constricting pants and undergarments. "I don't know how you survived without my touches. Did you touch yourself, meine liebe? Did it ever feel this good?"

"N-Non! Je-Je m suis j-jouè! Touchez moi, s'il te plaît!" Matthew moaned hoping the other would not catch what he said and would just touch him already.

"Damn, I have no fucking idea what you said but it sounded damn hot! You are mine, Matthew."

"Mon_ Dieu_!" Matthew cried out as Gilbert nipped his skin lightly. The silver-haired man took advantage of that to stick his fingers into the Canadian Princes' warm mouth. Once they were dampened enough, Gilbert withdrew them and moved his hand lower... down towards his mate's tight entrance. He licked his lips in anticipation before sliding in the first digit up to the knuckle. Tight, but definitely no longer virginal. Gilbert grinned with dark smugness, knowing that it was because of him and only him.

"_Mein Gott_... I really need to learn French," he muttered lowly to himself, thinking about how he'd talk dirty to the Canadian in his own language. That in itself was a hot enough thought to make him want to come then and there. He smirked, inserting a second digit, and stretching the Canadian further, "How do you want to do it this time, Matty?"

Matthew squirmed and fidgeted at the intruding finger's touch but tried to stay calm. It amazed him how no matter how this scenario always unfolds, he could never quite grow used the something being_ inside_ him. He could feel himself being stretched so slowly, it was horrid. He wanted more. As much as he wanted to deny it, he _needed_ to be filled, fast and hard. The way only Gilbert could give it to him.

"J-Je...! Je veux... I want it hard, Gilbert... I want you to fuck me really hard! A-and I want you to touch me! Please! Take me! I know I can handle it, y-you aren't so big and bad anymore I promise! Just give me everything, pl-please!" the once innocent Canadian pleaded with lustful half-lidded eyes and a cracking voice that complimented the begging expression of his entire face and body.

"If you say so _mein Liebeling_," Gilbert removed his fingers, and spat on his hands to slick himself up. After carefully aligning himself with his mate's tight entrance, he thrust into that too-tight heat with a groan. It was echoed by Matthew's cry of pain and pleasure. As much as he wanted to slam into the taller male, he had to wait. If he didn't let Matthew adjust, it would really hurt, especially since they hadn't stretched properly. He felt Matthew trembling and the tightness becoming a little painful. He made soft hushing sounds in an attempt to get Matthew to relax so he could move, "Shhh... Come on Mattie... Relax..."

"I'm _trying_!" He snapped back, eyes scrunching in pain. He knew he should relax, but he hadn't expected it to hurt like this when it had felt so good last time. He whimpered, breath hitching as he tried to regain control of his clenching muscles. He knew that the tighter he squeezed the more pain that the both of them would feel. But it hurt! A lot. He yelped as he felt a calloused hand tug on his curl slightly, clenching and relaxing in reflex. Gilbert repeated the action, tugging the hair again and relaxing the teen in the process. The reaction to his rhythmic pulling was enough to make him blow his load, but he wanted Matthew to come first.

"Mm-mmm... Go slow... b-but please Gil! Start moving..." the trembling man pleaded reaching out and digging his nails deeper into his mate's pale back. Then within seconds starting to pull the other into a fiery kiss.

Gilbert kissed back with just as much passion as he slowly pulled himself out and in of Matthew to not make it too rough yet. He let a hand trail down the blond's sides and started to repump the hard member. Every piece of smooth skin felt amazing to the albino to a point that he had to wonder how his lover got to be so soft and feminine, but even then no woman had ever compared. Matthew's hot-wet insides clinging to him tightly while his outsides felt almost like they could break but still so strong and hard, Gilbert knew the blond was a treasure and he loved every blissful moment with him, sexual or not.

Gilbert broke he kiss and started to stare at the needy violet yes still filling with near-spilling tears. Gilbert frowned and kissed his sweet Canadian apologetically before trailing down and sucking his chin and neck. "Is it feeling better?" he asked lowly still twirling the curl and pumping his blond. He needed the blond to feel amazing. If it was mutual bliss then it just took all the pleasure he could have, despite his growing need for release.

"_O-oui..._" Matthew gasped weakly, back arching and showing that lovely pale skin to the albino's ministrations. He wanted more. More Gilbert and more pleasure. It felt so good now. He whimpered softly, a wordless plea for something-anything- to bring him closer to the edge. It wouldn't take much more. He was being stimulated in his most sensitive areas... It was already driving him close, "Gilbert... S'il te plaît ... mon dieu, s'il te plaît Gilbert! J'ai besoin de toi. Deeper."

"Fuck..." Gilbert groaned, squeezing lightly as he heard Matthew speak. Whatever he was saying, it sounded like he was begging for more. And Gilbert was happy to oblige. He began to move faster, pushing deeper and deeper into that welcoming heat. He had to hold back. To wait till Matthew was about to fall over.

"Mm-mmm... Go slow... b-but please Gil! Start moving..." the trembling man pleaded reaching out and digging his nails deeper into his mate's pale back. Then within seconds starting to pull the other into a fiery kiss.

Gilbert kissed back with just as much passion as he slowly pulled himself out and in of Matthew to not make it too rough yet. He let a hand trail down the blond's sides and started to repump the hard member. Every piece of smooth skin felt amazing to the albino to a point that he had to wonder how his lover got to be so soft and feminine, but even then no woman had ever compared. Matthew's hot-wet insides clinging to him tightly while his outsides felt almost like they could break but still so strong and hard, Gilbert knew the blond was a treasure and he loved every blissful moment with him, sexual or not.

Gilbert broke he kiss and started to stare at the needy violet yes still filling with near-spilling tears. Gilbert frowned and kissed his sweet Canadian apologetically before trailing down and sucking his chin and neck. "Is it feeling better?" he asked lowly still twirling the curl and pumping his blond. He needed the blond to feel amazing. If it was mutual bliss then it just took all the pleasure he could have, despite his growing need for release.

"_O-oui..._" Matthew gasped weakly, back arching and showing that lovely pale skin to the albino's ministrations. He wanted more. More Gilbert and more pleasure. It felt so good now. He whimpered softly, a wordless plea for something-anything- to bring him closer to the edge. It wouldn't take much more. He was being stimulated in his most sensitive areas... It was already driving him close, "Gilbert... S'il te plaît ... mon dieu, s'il te plaît Gilbert! J'ai besoin de toi. Deeper."

"Fuck..." Gilbert groaned, squeezing lightly as he heard Matthew speak. Whatever he was saying, it sounded like he was begging for more. And Gilbert was happy to oblige. He began to move faster, pushing deeper and deeper into that welcoming heat. He had to hold back. To wait till Matthew was about to fall over.

…~

Vanya found walking up the high steps of his large home much more difficult as he carried his sleepy lover carefully higher. Though asking for help wasn't an option as Vanya wanted to save the naked and taken body of his lover only for his eyes, he did wish slightly the blond could be a bit lighter. Not so much ad fat as more like cute, not deeply defined muscles. Still the smaller male did still rank up a heavy weight that was difficult to deal with when trying to be very gentle. Perhaps it would be sext to wake Alfred up now before he got to the showers.

Vanya pondered little on that matter seeing how he already reached his destination and opened the door carefully and placed his lover inside the tub. Alfred stirred some but not enough to fully pay attention and open his eyes. In a brief moment of cruel playfulness, Vanya turned the tap on to the freezing Russian water and let it fall hard on Alfred's unsuspecting body.

Sure enough, the blond shot straight up forcefully with a fist 'unintentionally' aimed directly at Vanya's jugular.

"Y-y-you ASS! C-cold!" Alfred yelled ignoring the soreness and pains in his lower body.

"Sorry,_ Moy Ptashka_," Ivan smiled, not at all apologetic, as he caught his little lover's hand easily. Such fire in the American, a rare trait in any realm. Alfred was truly a perfect mate. And that cute little collar on his neck made him look even more adorable and sexy. In fact... Ivan thought about having one more time before washing Alfred off. But he had promised the knight that he would wait a bit. He sighed, releasing Alfred's hand and twisting the knobs so that the water would heat up for them to use, "It was little joke. I did not mean to make you angry,_ Dorogoy_."

"Whatever..." Alfred grumbled, sinking back to the ground to pull at the fabric around his throat in displeasure. He wanted it off. Suddenly a thought struck him. The fairy Godfather. The Britannia Angel! He could help... Or make things way worse... Alfred slumped, blinking back tears. At least Ivan wasn't going to fuck him against a wall or screw him in the shower. At least... not right now. It was iffy with that monster's libido. He should have ignored his instincts and just gone after the general. Then he wouldn't have nearly died, gotten a mate, or been caged.

Vanya noticed his mate's troubled look and leaned down to capture the blond's whimpering lips. Still such warm, tender pieces of flesh, Vanya sucked the lips tenderly and licked the inside of the teen's mouth. though he would always love to go further, his beloved looked troubled and he must try to please him. In any way he could...

Vanya broke his kiss, noticing the how Alfred was barely to simply not responsive in his uncommonly gentle 'peck'. Something must be thoroughly displeasing him. Vanya pulled away some, allowing the warmer waters to finally hit both their bodies and slowly washing away some of the dried seed from their bodies.

"You should allow me to wash you, da? Would it not be very kind to allow the person who let you become so dirty also clean you off? Here, I will just simply begin." the large Russian said pulling a fair amount of soup onto a washcloth and deeply cleansing his blond's body with surprising care. Hard as it was to not feel anything at the perfect and bare form before him, he continued his job diligently and let a playful grin work its way to his face when Alfred began to blush and began to enjoy his bath. "We can make this better, da~?" he hummed.

Alfred stiffened at the tone in his mate's voice, fearful of what he would do this time. Would he use magic to make him a sex slave? force his body to seek pleasure and relief like he had so many times now? He whimpered, pulling away and hunching his shoulders to hide his fragile stomach. He knew Ivan wouldn't hurt him, but... His body and mind registered Ivan as a threat. He wasn't used to being a bitch. He was used to being a stud and a powerful one at that. He wasn't used to finding males more powerful than he. An Alpha that Alfred could not fight. And it scared him.

Ivan was confused. His cute mate had been so pliant and relaxed, but now he was fearful and tense. It would make him tighter to be so tense, and though the thought was one that made him shiver with hunger... He pushed it aside. Alfred was acting fearful just because he asked a question. Ensuring his mate's knowledge that he was all about loving and protecting the young knight was the top priority. Except for mating with said cute little mate. But he would keep that to himself for now.

Alfred tried to let out a growl of warning, something to let the other know he was feeling far from happy with the other was hoping the other would not try to play games with him any longer. A part of him was tempted to lash out, to show his true power, but after the fighting and sex, the miserable blond felt to tired even still. Regardless, he knew, if nothing else, that he could make a lasting impression about how he could definitely fight back once he regained his strength. Weaker, perhaps, but Alfred had been trained hard as a knight and fighter. He wouldn't let Vanya take him so easily anymore! Just... damn fatigue.

Vanya successfully ignored his mate's noticeable anger and continued to admire the figure before him. There were miscellaneous scars that made the larger slightly curious as he found more and more, though hardly paper-cuts compared to his own, Vanya actually found them pleasing to the otherwise perfect skin; a small reminder his mate could be hurt and needed protection. Having thoughts stray from small, almost unnoticeable cuts, Vanya gazed at how perfect the blond's tan was, equally spread everywhere, save for his privates, he could tell the smaller was used to much more sunny and warm weather. Alfred was strongly built, yet lean. Every piece of flesh would almost radiate such a piercing warmth and light. It could almost make the Russian feel guilty for making the smaller stay here. Almost.

Alfred was still such a young child, it would only be natural for him to try to resist still. Either way, Vanya let his hands wander all around the blond's backside and lower regions. After a certain point, the Russian was able to notice all the small knots and tense areas. Even if sex was a no-go, surely his beloved wouldn't mind a small massage. It would do him good as well, the areas were so much less appealing to hold, it was natural to try and make them go away, to let his large and calloused hands soothe and ease for once in his life instead destroy.

Alfred closed his eyes, turning his head away as Ivan touched him. His skin crawled at the contact, fear and distrust in his forced mate poisoning his usual reactions to a normally favored action. He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want Ivan's cold hands on his body. He didn't want that kneading and rubbing. He wanted freedom and choice. He wanted to be free to leave and do what he wanted. But Ivan took from him. Took his virginity. Took his freedom. Took everything. And there was nothing Alfred could to to protect himself. He was weaker and smaller and there was nothing he could do. Matthew had given his blessing and Ivan was his mate for life...

Vanya smiled as he continued to stroke the soft skin of his little mate. He worked the knots and kinks out quickly and efficiently, making Alfred relax despite his tenseness. He was good at making Alfred change his mind. And good at making Alfred want him. It didn't even require the use of magic to make the teen arch under his hands. If he wanted, he could force the American to come again and again and again. All just by touching him. But he wouldn't abuse his ability. He would make Alfred want him.

Alfred hated feeling relaxed under the Russian man. The feeling that the moment he let his defenses slip for a second, he'll be begging and moaning the Vanya for more. It was disgusting. Each time Vanya managed to get Alfred to come, it made the younger sick how much he couldn't bring himself to stop it in those moments. He needed Vanya to stop before he winds up completely giving in.

With some effort Alfred finally managed to turn himself over to be eye-to-eye with the man hovering cockily. The sight of his face made the smaller want to break several bones and maybe a certain appendage mercilessly.

"New positions already? Your face is very cute, podsolnechnik. I'm very happy I'm allowed to see it again." Vanya pointed out merrily, leaning in to kiss his mate's forehead softly. "Are you feeling clean now, or should I continue to wash you?"

"I'm fine!" he growled, rubbing the place where he had been kissed angrily. He wasn't a pup damnit! He was a knight and a prince and he was strong! He was supposed to be an alpha and be able to clean himself. Why was Ivan treating him like an invalid? It was that bastard's fault he was like this! And besides, he could totally take care of himself even though he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die, "Go away and be an ass somewhere else!"

"Nyet!" Ivan pouted, pressing between Alfred's unusually loose shoulder blades and making the knight arch in pain with a soft curse, ""You are my mate. I will take care of you. I want to protect you from harm because I love you. I want you to always be by my side. I would be sad if you left me..."

"V-Vanya? You're..." Alfred was failing and finding the right words. Most cases he could easily speak and work but... now it was different. He was with his captivator. His owner... His mate. There were too many things to say, so he just went with the first one, "You are a manipulative ass! I-I..! LIAR! You don't love me! It's all some sort of fucked-up lust! I know what I am to you! Your favorite piece of meat to play and fuck with! You only 'protect' me so no one else takes me! You're selfish and you're lying! Stop playing with me, Vanya! I-i want my freedom! I need it! You can't take it away! I'm not yours! I'm not anybody's I-I-!" Alfred was getting far too emotional now. anger, sorrow, disappointment, fatigue, and even lust now were swarming into his thought waves. He felt like he was losing control, and it was all Vanya's fault!

…~

Gilbert thrusted harder each time he was met be Matthew's welcomingly tight heat. His pants, loud as they were, covered by the blond beneath him's ear-shattering moans. It had barely been fifteen minutes but it already felt like hours of pleasure as they felt themselves nearing their climaxes.

It was Matthew who came first, screaming in pleasure as he clenched around Gilbert tightly. The knight groaned and thrust a few more times, prolonging the Canadian Prince's pleasure, before he followed with a low cry of his own. They lay like that for a moment, Entwined with each other and utterly relaxed. Matthew shifted a bit, realising that Gilbert was still inside, but settled down. It felt weird, no longer hard and stiff, but not bad. He looked down to see blood-red eyes looking at him above a devilish smirk. He opened his mouth to ask what was so interesting, only to feel a slight pull on his hair.

"Ready for more mein Liebling?" Gilbert asked, looking far too smug for someone who wasn't ready for more just yet. It didn't matter though. Matthew's younger body reacted quickly, arousal moving quickly despite the fact he wasn't even hard yet.

…~

Alfred growled darkly, blue eyes fading to black as his body began to shift. His spine straightened, shoulders pulling away as his nails sharpened into hard claws. His ears migrated towards the top of his head and lengthened to points while his face pulled out to accommodate sharp fangs. His transformation was accompanied by painful-sounding cracks as his muscles and bones changed to a different species altogether.

* * *

Sorry this took forever... AGAIN! This time, I'm totally putting at least PARTIAL blame on Aku! We've been... debating about this chapter and the story in general for while now. You see, she had(has?) it dead set in her mind this story can ONLY be smut... so it took a bit of begging to get a plot going again... Eventually... maybe... *sighs* So much sex... T.T


	8. Chapter 8

Vanya had no idea how to approach this new Alfred. The look in the blond's eyes were fearsome and blindly furious; his expression that of an angry wild animal with no real logically thoughts behind an attack. The way the young teen growled lowly made Vanya's stomach twist and almost had the larger Russian reach out for his mate foolishly. Still, he knew the creature before him was not his beloved and that any sort of gesture would have his hand nearly ripped off. The very thought sent chills down the Vanya's spine.

Not fear for himself, of course. Vanya could easily take a mighty hand across the knight's deranged form and make it very difficult for anyone to get up, but he could never do such a thing. He worried over his lover, though at this rate his beastly self already lunged its whole self at Vanya viciously to a point the Russian barely missed one of the deadly claws. His love had gotten all worked up and it had been his fault. If he should allow Alfred to be harmed with only himself to blame, then of course he felt fear. His most treasured being continuously sending attacks at him, he needed to stop before Alfred wound up taking out the entire castle or wind up dead.

Vanya wished he paid more attention the other brother's words about dealing with this monster-like form and realized the less and less likely it would be before Alfred came back to his senses. In the meantime, Vanya played the little wrestling match and grabbed one of Alfred's arms and twisted it behind his back. There was a loud yelp of pain and all he had succeeded to do was get the crazed blond even more blood-thirsty as he soon grabbed another arm to pin his mate down. If nothing more Vanya would keep him like this while trying to preach a few words of reason inside the stubborn mind.

Alfred growled and thrashed, snapping at the creature holding him down angrily as he attempted to cause harm. His mind was filled with red anger and hatred and he wanted to rend and tear anything that he could. The thing holding him down was alive, an enemy that smelled as good as it probably tasted. His mouth watered, saliva glistening on razor-sharp fangs as he barked and growled lowly. He felt energy humming in his gut and pulled at it, drawing his superhuman strength from that well of energy. He could feel his bones harden further, his muscles become more elastic and tough. A dark grin spread across his face, as he suddenly relaxed against the hold keeping him down. As soon as the thing relaxed its grip, he would bring his strength to bear and lash out. He had forgotten he was bare, but it wouldn't have mattered to him anyways. He was more animal than human now.

Vanya must have let his guard down in his love for the other because in not but two seconds later one of those sharp claws were able go rake themselves hard across his chest. Vanya tried to avoid the attack, but only would getting so far. The cut was long but shallow and not in he most vital of areas, but with the hot water still pouring over them and the large size, the Russian was losing blood fast. As hard as he tried to remain dominant and not let the wound effect him, Alfred was quickly gaining more freedom as he struggled out more against the Russian's grasp.

Alfred smelled the blood; his canine senses picking up the scent with ease as it soon filled the tub. The scent was so erotic to the blond in his animalistic frenzy he craned his neck in order to bite something-flesh, preferably. His efforts were for naught as the cause for the delicious scent kept holding him down and squirming away from all his other attacks. Alfred was is the mood for a bloodbath and there was no telling when the blond would jump back to his hero-like senses. For now all Vanya could do was hold him down as they struggled and hoped his beloved would not have to be hurt to be stopped.

...

Gilbert had started to lean his head lower to meet his Canadian's soft lips only to be abruptly hit in the nose with said Canadian's forehead. Gilbert shot up with a growl, ready to demand answers before glancing at the panicked expression engulfing Matthew's face. The albino reached a consoling hand out to comfort his love only to have it slapped away while the blond kicked him off and jumped out of bed searching for the first shirt and pants around.

Before Gilbert had a chance to open his mouth for answers Matthew quickly shut him up

"Don't just LAY there! H-he's gone mad! I feel it! Alfred's going to have a bloodbath so get up and MOVE! we need to find him! He could have already hurt someone! Gilbert! This is horrible! He can't come back to his senses knowing he killed again! The emotional ass! It'll destroy him if he does that in this state! HURRY!" the blond pressured practically with a foot out the door.

"Was? What are you-?" He paused, remembering how the Canadian had reacted to something that he shouldn't have known about in the first place. He reluctantly got up, whistling for his little partner, and grabbed a pair of pants. It's not like the Master hadn't seen his chest before. Besides, most Shifters were dangerous no matter what kind of animal they changed into. If he was a royal, then he was probably one of the most powerful. He shooed Matthew out, "I'm coming. Go. I'll follow."

The Canadian sent him a worried look, but obeyed, turning and sprinting off. Gilbert's brow furrowed as he finally pulled his pants on and followed. He felt the familiar ruffle on top of his head as the bird settled in his silver-grey hair and smiled grimly. Hopefully the little healer wouldn't be necessary, but he knew it was best to be safe and not sorry. And with what had happened last time, he would definitely rather not be sorry.

...

Alfred snarled at the thing restraining him, saliva dripping from his open jaws. He threw back his head and loosed an unnatural howl. It spoke of ancient magic, one oriented towards the spirits of animals and towards the spirits of land itself. He called to the moon, requesting aide in his endeavor. He ached with hunger for blood and death, the burn of his desire and red rage controlling his mind. He had all the knowledge of combat, but none of the morals that kept him from using it. He couldn't even concentrate enough to speak plainly.

Vanya had to keep from shivering at the creepy sound. He was no stranger to scary things. He could even terrorize a few of them. But he had never heard something so... hungry for death. It was as though his beloved was possessed. Vanya wished he could do something to help the knight, but what? He doubted he could get close enough to give the knight a kiss without getting his face-and nose- bitten. He strained to tighten his hold, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He was getting lightheaded. Not good. Not good at all.

Vanya could feel himself letting his grip slip. Soon he would be too wounded to restraint the beast Alfred and he would be no more. Such an ironic death, really. The first time he allowed himself to get close- close enough to really to touch, taste, smell, feel and even die and even love, his love would tear him apart without a second of hesitation. Still, should he die, Alfred would only be so far behind. He didn't want the young knight to perish so young! If it was his fault their lives were chained together to begin with, Vanya had to live. But... Doing so was proving much harder with said blond lashing out so ferociously.

...

Matthew ran up and down any path leading to his brother's location. Several times he felt just around the corner only to find out there was a solid wall placed in the way. Even with him and Gilbert working to break one, it would be more time and energy than just finding a new way in the maze of a castle. They wasted so much time as it is, Matthew could feel Alfred slipping deeper into animalistic subconscious. The poor blond was almost in tears at the lost of what could and would happen if he didn't find his stupid brother soon. If not for the comforting hand Gilbert gave him for support, he would have already given up but with one final swift turn they found the door both Alfred and Vanya were in at last.

Matthew all but lounged himself at the door for it to break open. The Canadian was so wrapped up in the situation that he could care less about the duo's naked form and only saw the blood oozing out of Vanya with no clear end in sight. "Oh no! Vanya! Alfred!"

Alfred growled at the intrusion of new sources of blood. He thrashed again, fangs gleaming wetly as he turned to face the two. He didn't spark with recognition at seeing Matthew or Gilbert. All he wanted was to hurt them. He wanted to show his strength and power and force all to submit. He howled again, this time in outrage. How dare the creature hold him restrained! How dare he not cry out or fall to Alfred's claws! Alfred finally quieted in Ivan's hold, growling lowly in anger. He didn't want to, but he couldn't move.

Matthew swore violently, recognizing the deep purple-red color Alfred's eyes had turned, and began drawing on his magic to perform the suppression spell he had learned for just this occasion. He had been the one to find Alfred after the incident. He was the only one who had been able to see that Alfred had no control of himself at the time. He had become Alfred's shadow and made sure to never leave the American's side. Until they had arrived at Vanya's castle. He bit his lip and cast it, watching it settle on Alfred's body.

Before being blasted off of the canid and into Matthew, sending the startled Canadian into the hallway behind him. Matthew slid to the ground with a faint moan of pain, knocked senseless from the force of the attack.

Gilbert instinctively turned his back on the two to his lover only to find him now unconscious. Raivis would probably have to make an early appearance but the poor boy was so weak battle-wise he would be a liability should Alfred break away and come after him. This was easily going from bad to worse as Vanya kept Losing strength to suppress the mindless beast and leaving Gilbert virtually alone to protect everyone.

"Damn it, Master! Don't you just know how to pick them?" the albino cracked going for the cause of the problem like a enraged bull.

Vanya sneered through the pain and ordered Gilbert to stop in his place. Alfred was much to strong and bloodthirsty this way and the ignorant albino would only get in the way. If he wasn't wounded he could simply try to knock the blond out as safe as he could but the wound was making a very noticeable impact on his stamina and Alfred did manage to break out of his loosening grip. The smell and sight of blood was washed all over the Russian's body like a nicely sautéed piece of meat to Alfred's hungry and acute senses. Vanya's hope was fading fast as he expected a finishing blow from Alfred at any moment.

Alfred grinned widely, fangs shining as he finally turned to face the thing that held him restrained. His mouth watered as he caught sight of the blood, though he was annoyed that water was washing it away. He growled and swiped at the thing making it rain warm water on them. He nodded to himself in satisfaction as it made the white-furred thing wet before turning to his meal. He grabbed its wrists carefully in his clawed hands, keeping them away from its body as he sniffed the wound. He began to lick the blood up, purring darkly in satisfaction. It tasted as good as it smelled... And he wanted more.

Gilbert swore as he and poor Raivis were drenched by the broken showerhead. He wanted to be able to do something, but Vanya had ordered him to stay. At least it looked like the blond knight was acting relatively tame... If one ignored the fact he was drinking Vanya's blood like a freaking vampire. This was ridiculous. He bit his lip and took a step forward, but stopped when Alfred's head twisted around to stare at him and a low, angry rumble emanated from the American's throat warningly.

Gilbert wasn't one to get scared easily-hell, he was_ awesome_, he _never_ got scared- but by the darkly possessive look that crossed over the blond American's face, the albino halted in his spot. Even after Alfred turned back to his master's wounds, the Prussian stood gaping at his uselessness while Alfred would surely suck Vanya dry.

Alfred couldn't care less of any of the other's presences. It was just him and his prey now as he licked off the spilling blood with complete focus. Alfred was actually getting worried even. Despite his animalistic senses, a small piece of his rational self was coming to him screaming that if he drank all of the blood right now and completely killed the delicious meal now, there would be no more to even compare later. It was a small step to reverting back but it was still there as Alfred almost sweetly began to lick the wounds, like a wolf to an injured cub. Alfred would be sure to savor this creature for as long as he could.

In the meantime, Vanya himself could barely cling to consciousness as he grew near white and hollow from all his lost blood. Alfred didn't seem to try and take every drop out of him with as much vigor at the current time, but his wounds were still bleeding and not to mention he lost at least a pint already. Vanya could only close his eyes and wait for the end or a miracle while Alfred continued to work the life out of him.

Alfred rumbled softly, unsatisfied, but the voice telling him not to harm was getting stronger. He blinked glowing golden eyes slowly as they faded back to blue. he could taste iron-rich blood. There was a bloody body in front of him. At least it looked pretty whole despite being the only one he could see right now. This was bad... He released the thing, gratified to see it remained upright, and backed away, staring at the four deep claw marks and the shallow one from his thumb. He licked his lips, grimacing at the taste. It was a really nice taste... which made it that much worse... He slowly looked up, taking in the body's appearance slowly, finally reaching the face. Purple eyes and ash-blonde hair... That meant Vanya... He had hurt Vanya... Alfred backed away, eyes wide with horror. He turned to look around. To make sure no one else had been hurt. He saw the silver-haired Prussian and his bird-familiar looking a bit damp, but none the worse for wear. he could also see his brother passed out at the base of the wall out in the hallway. But no blood. That was all that mattered.

Alfred was still rapidly taking in the sight before him. Part of him was grateful so much less had been mutilated and he wondered how he was held down but as he gaped at Vanya's freshly marred chest he was able to reason that the Russian restrained him best to his ability. A small tear fell down the blond's face as he reached out and slid a finger over the flesh gently. Alfred failed to see his own logic in doing the act but even as soft as the touch was he could clearly see the wince in Vanya's face as the pain was subduing him into subconsciousness.

Gilbert didn't fail to see the calmed knight's tears and rushed him and Raivis to the two's area. With any luck, Vanya would only need a quick healing spell and a day or two of resting to build up his strength and blood. In the darker scenario, too much time had passed and Vanya could slip into a coma. Still, the likelihood of fatality seemed small and Gilbert watched as Raivis would try and close the gash.

"Hey... It's not your fault. The big lug probably had it coming, plus it wasn't really you, he understands. Idiot loves you, he wouldn't get rid of you just 'cause you nearly killed him!" the Prussian consoled with an awkward pat to the blond," Now, I, on the other hand, should totally maim you for poor Mattie-kins over there but since you seem sort of out of it, I'll kick you butt later while I go wake up sleeping beauty." Gilbert added teasingly going over to Matthew and thoroughly avoiding Alfred's glare.

"But... I hurt him really badly..." He mumbled softly, looking away. He didn't want to kill Vanya. -And not just because it would mean his death too. He didn't want to kill or hurt people. He wanted to protect. He wasn't a villain like his brother. He was supposed to be a hero; He sighed and turned to stop the water. There was no reason to let it run now. He nudged Raivis aside, looking at the cuts with a frown, "He's lucky. These aren't too deep for proper healing."

Alfred licked at the cuts again, coating them with a layer of saliva. The blood flowed far slower, congealing quickly. He smiled softly, proud in the inherent healing properties of the bacteria in his mouth. They would scar, but not as badly if just healed by even a being like Raivis. Alfred had been the one to inflict damage. His weak healing ability would increase the healing factor greatly.

Raivis tried to give the blond as soft and understanding smile he could muster in the moment with shivering of cold or fright. It wasn't as if Alfred was doing any harm now and he looked like he was patching up Vanya's cuts well. It was a very odd site, seeing someone so opening lick and suck on his master's wound's and blood, but Raivis knew the monster inside Alfred was tamed, at least for the moment, and that the American meant nothing wicked in the action.

As the knight slowly pulled away, he saw how truly ill his powerful mate appeared. The cold was turning his lips a shade of blue and his skin resembled the falling snow outside. as Alfred reached out to cup a cheek and hold Vanya's hand, the iciness made him immediately pull away, making him feel worse that he was too selfish to even hold the hurt man when it was his fault. Alfred's heart was truly broken at the sight of his Russian lover so beaten and out, the bold American didn't even notice the small tear-streak roll down his cheek as he leaned in to kiss the other's forehead. Alfred didn't love Vanya- he didn't!- but this seemed like only a minimum he could do for the other before backing away and letting Raivis have his way at healing.

Gilbert stopped watching after Raivis started to successfully heal the scratches in favor of waking up Matthew. The cute little Canadian was so peaceful looking all vulnerable and open, it wouldn't be like Gilbert to lie and say that even after all that happened he still didn't watch to take the blond repeatedly but for that, he would much rather the other be conscious for his awesome five meters. The albino smirked as he played with the curl coming off the blond's head that aroused him slowly to the waking world, which promptly resulted in a rough sucker-punch to his stomach.

"P-Pervert! How i-is Alfred doing? Everything alright?" Matthew barked out a bit too softly for anyone besides Gilbert to recognize. Even still, the Canadian noticed the blond and the healing going on inside the dismantled bathroom and let out a relived sigh. Things could be worse, after all. And the look Alfred was giving Vanya did not look like something one would give to the person he hated and Matthew smirked. Maybe a near-death experience was just the thing to put the two on a more emotional level.

"Everything is fine Mattie," Gilbert spoke softly, smiling down at his mate as he pulled the teen to his feet. The prince was a little unsteady on his feet, but Gilbert made sure to keep a steadying hand by him until he was good. Gilbert sighed, wondering if this was going to become a regular occurrence. Alfred was so hyper. It made Gilbert wonder at his brother's calm nature. Unless it was a compensation for said hyperactivity. Either way, he liked Matthew the way he was. Hopefully Vanya and Alfred would realize they needed each other as much as Gilbert needed Matthew and vice versa.

Matthew smiled as Gilbert supported him and nodded. "Thanks Gil. We should... leave these two to sort out their own affairs while we... handle ours~" the slightly weak blond said regaining his balance with a smirk.

Gilbert returned the smirk even wider. The albino noticed Raivis was still awkwardly placed with Vanya and Alfred and decided it was time for him to leave as well. Gilbert waited until Matthew had a solid footing again before he tapped on the small healer. Raivis returned to his bird form with an almost cute 'eek' but hopped on the albino's head nonetheless.

"We're all kinda beat and need rest. If anything should reopen, Raivis will be resting with Toris so he'll be able to patch either of you up while I... erm... tend to Mattie."

Alfred only perked up a little to shoot the smirking albino a glare. "That is so _gross!_ I have no idea what Mattie sees in a cocky ass like you! A-and...!" Alfred stuttered looking at the unconscious Russian, "What the hell do with him now...? I already hurt him and... I don't want to be alone with him...!" he mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

Gilbert growled and punched Alfred firmly in the face. It wasn't a full-strength punch, but it was enough to get Alfred mad and fiery. "You idiot! For one, he's soaked and in need of rest. As his mate, I thought you'd be smart enough to look out for him like he did for you! Jeez, the asshole wouldn't leave your side until you were back on your feet and you can't even do the same because you 'hurt' him! Please, the guy's a brick wall that can't be broken, he'll barely have a scratch on him later. We're leaving you alone with him so you can suck up your emotions and get close to him! He needs you and you don't hate him half as much as you think you do! If you did, you wouldn't be so scared to be alone with him out of the fact you hurt him and would gladly do it again! Now, I was in the middle of mind blowing sex with someone I know I love before I was pulled away because of your shitty little antics. If you don't mind, I'd like to carry on with those deeds before your naked ass turns me off." and with that little speech, Gilbert returned to his Canadian lover gleefully seeing how flushed the blond looked trying to be mad.

Alfred on the other hand was torn between going back and beating Gilbert senseless and... doing his job as a mate. As everyone left the blond alone, option two seemed more and more likely. Still, Alfred was lost. Did he truly not hate the Russian? Sure, he caused him so much trouble and grief but there were times he was sweet and showed how much he 'loved' Alfred. And the sex was, begrudgingly, good, if not amazing or mind-blowing so... maybe Alfred liked Vanya, if only a little.

Getting up from the cold wet ground again, Alfred tried to wrap Vanya's arm around his shoulder and carry him to their bedroom. Leave it to Vanya to weigh what seemed to feel like 300 pounds of awkward mass (muscle) to the blond as he had to practically drag the taller away. Alfred may not have been great at caring for the giant, but it was at least an effort.

* * *

And HUGE sorry! Aku and I... both had major writers block doing this. It's shorter than most, sadly, but it's all plot! ^^; Funny how much harder it is to make this without porn, but I like it. I hope you do as well, at least enough to pardon the practically TWO MONTHS wait! T.T So sorry... Thank you reviewers! You have no idea how AWESOMe you are! Seriously, this story... I love you guys, you're hilarious and just so great! Please and thank you for all those loyal readers and reviews really help! Happy New Years! See ya 2011!


End file.
